


Diary of the Gay Avenger

by artist_jotun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Diary/Journal, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marvel Universe, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_jotun/pseuds/artist_jotun
Summary: My name is Daniel. That probably doesn't mean much to you. But it just might, once you know who - what - I am. I'm 24 years old and I've been working for SHIELD since... well... since that "attack on New York". It was six years that I had been living on my own when I was chosen. Why pick a kid like me to help a group of Avengers stop an alien invasion led by a misunderstood God of Mischief? I used to think that exact thing. Especially since I have one huge-ass secret that I've been keeping from my teammates. Nobody knows I'm gay. Let me just start you off from day one...What are you still doing reading this? Go start chapter one.(Check out our Tumblr and share in the love: @ diary-of-the-gay-avenger )
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Daniel Bennette, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. I'm Genderfluid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Bennette becomes the secret weapon the newly formed Avengers have been waiting for! Well... sort of.

_ Hello, reader - not that I'm really expecting anyone to read my diary, but whatever; right? It was a pretty dreary day in California. Like I said: it **was**. But what would I know anymore? I had the most hectic day ever! I lived in a desert one minute, and the next I was being exported to the other end of the country! _

_ In all honesty, I have to admit that it wasn't as bad as I'm making it sound. It was a simple military group that came to recruit me to save the world. How could I say no to that? They were even offering to pay for my college fees! But would I really need to even go to college considering that I'm saving the world from aliens? Who **wouldn’t** want to hire me after this? _

_ Oh, yes. You heard me right, dear reader. I'm saving the world from **aliens**. Of course, I'll be joining a weird team called the Avengers, but it'll be worth it. They told me I'd be caught up once I get to their base so I assume they already started things without me. I hate being late to parties. _

_ We've been flying over water for a while now. Shit, I forgot to mention that I'm in a jet, didn't I? It's pretty cool. It goes really fast. None of my powers let me fly this fast. I'm a shapeshifter, in case you're wondering. No one really ever asks but I assume this military agency knows what I can do since it decided to recruit me for a super mission. _

_ Woah... I have no idea what I'm looking at but if you'd see what I'm seeing then you would be just as confused. It looks just like a battleship but it's... flying. It's absolutely crazy, reader! You would flip! I guess this is my stop... _

Daniel unbuckled himself and stood as soon as the jet landed in a hangar. A redheaded woman, who was slightly shorter than him, met him at the ramp of the jet. She tilted her head and asked, "Daniel Bennett?"

He nodded his head with an air of confidence, "That's me, miss. And you are?"

"Natasha Romanoff." She turned and gestured for him to follow, which he instantly did to keep up with her fast steps. "Welcome to SHIELD HQ. The rest of the Avengers are recouping from a late mission. For now, Director Fury would like to meet you."

Daniel nodded his head obediently, not entirely sure of his surroundings. His book and pen remained in his hand as he followed quietly. It didn't take very long to get to their latest destination, the bridge of the fine aircraft. A man with brown hair approached Daniel and he immediately greeted, "Director Fury, it's nice to meet you. I heard-"

“Daniel, that’s Agent Phil Coulson.” Natasha tugged his arm so the agent could pass and she directed Daniel’s gaze to the man in the trenchcoat with the eyepatch. " _This_ is Director Fury."

Despite his embarrassment, Daniel studied the Director intently only to notice that the man was also sizing him up. "So you're our shapeshifter? Nice to meet you, Mister Bennett. You're just in time for the interrogation."

"The interrogation?" He shivered involuntarily. It wasn't because of what Fury had said, he was just unnaturally cold. Anywhere that wasn't a desert was a cold place for Daniel. Natasha left him behind in the room, but Daniel didn't question anything that the people did in this craft. He knew they all had their own duties to attend to and life didn’t revolve around him.

Fury nodded his head and walked over to a computer. Turning on the camera, an image of a dark-haired man appeared. He was sitting on a bench with his elbows resting on his knees and his fists supporting his chin. His head raised slightly as he glanced at the camera with a smirk. He knew they were watching him.

That gaze made his heart go pitter-patter. Daniel tried not to stare too long at the handsome man, looking back to the Director who began to explain, "This is Loki. He’s the one threatening our planet with war, which isn't the only reason you were called in. I’ve noticed, as well as a few of my other Agents, that Loki allowed himself to be captured and I want to know what he's planning." Daniel's eyebrows lifted in a questioning manner. Was _he_ supposed to get the answers they needed? Daniel could barely get the old lady at the supermarket to tell him what his change was and they wanted him to interrogate a war criminal?

Natasha entered the room at just the right moment because she answered his unspoken questions, "We have a hunch that Loki has certain sources that informed him about what he's up against. There were only a select few agents that knew of you, a shapeshifter. Since Loki doesn't know you or your weaknesses, we need you to go and find out why he's here."

Natasha held out a jacket to the young boy who hesitantly took it, and dropped his pen and book in one of the pockets as he put it on. He asked with an incredulous smile, "How am I supposed to get answers out of him? Why would he talk to me?"

Fury showed no emotion on his face as he simply replied, "That's where your powers come into play. Agent Romanoff, take him to Thor, please."

Natasha nodded her head and made sure Daniel was following as she walked down the halls. It was a short walk to find where Thor was so it would have been difficult for the boy to get horribly lost. Walking into yet another room, Natasha announced, "Thor, we've got the shapeshifter. Do you think it will work?"

Thor's attention was immediately turned to Natasha and Daniel who was standing there, trying not to gape at Thor and his massive build. Thor walked over with a grim smile on his face as he said with a sad edge to his voice, "I assume they've told you what your task is expected to be. Do you think you may be able to take the form of Loki's lost lover? She went missing during a mission on Vanaheim and was... presumed dead... I believe with Loki's connection to her, you may be able to get him to talk."

Daniel seemed flustered at the fact that they wanted him to take the form of a girl to mess with a guy. It wasn't really up his alley to mess with people like that, but he supposed it was up to him to protect the planet from aliens. "I- I can do it. I am genderfluid. But I've never seen her before, so if you've touched her before then I can probably do an accurate form." There wasn't any hesitation as Thor pulled Daniel into a bone-crushing hug. It wasn't exactly what Daniel meant by touching, but it would work.

He closed his eyes and focused on the transformation. It was easy to pick up Loki's love from Thor's mind. He knew he had done it when Natasha smacked Thor's arm and commented, "Put her down, you're going to crush her."

Daniel opened his eyes, noticing the strands of blond hair that framed the sides of his face along with the braid that he felt going down between his shoulder blades. Not to mention he was several inches shorter in this female form.

Thor seemed to shout from angst, "Sigyn! You are so real!"

Natasha pried 'Sigyn' from Thor's grasp and helped her steady herself. She looked down at her dress and how it flowed across her body. Daniel had to admit, he loved being a boy better. He took a deep breath, getting into character before he asked, "Is there anything I should know before I go see Loki? Sigyn's attitude is already naturally there, but I'll need to know if they had any habits together."

Thor thought for a moment before replying, "You- They always used the most loving names for each other. Small, affectionate touches always soothed Loki. He adored her with all his heart... When she was pronounced dead it broke him entirely."

She nodded her head and began to follow Natasha to the cell. There was no time to lose if they really wanted to stop Loki. They stopped right outside of the cell and Natasha allowed Sigyn inside before closing the door and waiting there.

Sigyn stopped and waited just at the edge of the bridge that led to the glass door of the cell. Loki was standing with his back facing her. In the form of Loki's lover, Daniel found it twice as hard to deny the hot God standing before him. Her heart pattered nervously in her chest. His stature was so perfect, despite how tired he seemed. His hair was brushed to perfection, even his facial features were carved to perfection. Oh, God. His facial features... he was looking right into Sigyn's eyes. She was frozen to the spot, watching the emotion that built up in Loki's ocean colored eyes. She then whispered quietly, "Loki..."

_ Oh. My. God. That just happened. I officially just spoke to the absolutely hottest man on the planet! God, what am I saying? I can't just go around saying things like that! Especially not about a criminal! But I'm Sigyn. I can say these things. I can say whatever I want. I'm a woman and I like men. But I **love this man**. He is **so** beautiful. There is no man in the universe that can compare to him, I'm certain of it. _

_ This interrogation was going to be simple. I am a heartbroken lover who has to see her darling boo in a glass cage for war crimes. Oh, dear reader, can't you help a fellow girl out and return my love to me? _

_ Ugh, this is already getting on my nerves. Being genderfluid gives me a lot of choices, but there's nothing more I love than being myself. I love being **me** , Daniel Bennett! But I also hate being me... Daniel Bennett. It grows increasingly harder and harder to conceal... But no one can know that I'm gay. Especially not these heroes who look to me for help! I'm just not ready... Right now, I'm the straight young lady who's in love with this straight god-man. How hard can this be? _


	2. Behind Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel- I mean... Sigyn is doing everything she can to be convincing to Loki. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

_ Did I mention how beautiful Loki's eyes are? They're like a mix between blue and green. I can’t even tell which color they are... If I stared long enough I wonder if I could possibly get lost in his orbs. _

_ Wait... Loki's probably straight. I have to remind myself of that. I'm not actually Sigyn. He doesn't actually love me... Does he love me? I just assumed he still had feelings for me- er... for Sigyn. If I want to pull this off I have to make sure he's still madly in love with me. After all, I technically just ‘rose from the dead’. What wouldn't he do for me? _

"Loki, my love." Sigyn stepped closer to the cell, careful to keep her distance. She was aiming to look as though she were eager to see her love after many years, but also hold back, fearful of the criminal he had become. She pushed strands of hair behind her ear, tapping her earpiece on as she did so. She would want to make sure she could hear their orders clearly.

He stepped closer to the glass door until his hands were pressed against it as if he were eager to just jump out and see if she were actually there. However, his hands were balled into fists as he glared her down. His soft expression, turning hard and cold. "What sort of Midgardian trickery is this?! Sigyn is dead! She's gone..."

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she took another daring step forward. She had to be convincing. "I'm here for you, my darling Loki. I talked to the mortals, they refused to let you out of your cell. I need you to help me get you out of this mess."

"I... cannot. How are you here?" Loki's anger depleted as he gazed at her. He was steadily falling into the trap that was laid out for him.

"Loki, please," She begged in the saddest tone she could pull. In a few quick steps, she was outside of the door in front of him with her hand against his, separated by the glass between them. "Please, I can't stand to see you like this. Thor told me... He came to me and told me what you planned to do. My Loki- my darling Loki, you would never do such a thing." He was being far too difficult for Sigyn's liking.

Loki laughed as though she had told him a funny joke. He turned away from her with that smile still plastered on his face. "It's not my call, love. This planet will be made to kneel before me... and you. Now you will be at my side. These mortals will fall, it's only a matter of time. With you here... I realize I cannot fail."

She was making progress. He was opening up to her; but what was he rambling on about? "I don't understand what you're talking about. At one point I may have been willing to follow you to death, but not here. I'll not follow this stranger that I love. You can't rule this realm, Loki!"

Pain flashed across his face before he shouted, "You don't understand! You're just like Thor! I only ask that you follow me! Why must you be so difficult?! I love you, Sigyn!"

"If you love me, why can't you let this silly dream go?"

An ultimatum. Just the thing Loki was obviously worried about. But his eyes coldly met hers in a solid resolve. "I will protect this realm better than you would understand. Despite what you say... I will do everything to protect you as well."

Sigyn was suddenly thrown off her feet as the ship was suddenly rocked by a violent explosion. She looked at Loki who was standing there smiling at the good work he had done. But a voice suddenly came through her earpiece, "Daniel, stay with Loki at all costs. By the way it’s looking, you're the only one that might be able to get to him and figure out how to stop this whole thing."

She stood to her feet, however, she stood stock still as she realized the door was open to the cell between the two of them. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. _He_ was the first. He stepped cautiously closer to her until his arms wrapped around her and his nose was nuzzled in her hair.

She shook herself out of her frozen thoughts as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. "My Loki... what do you have to lose that you would go through so much trouble to protect us?"

His hand trailed through her hair as he whispered, "Not now, darling." He then led her to where two of his men were standing. "You'll go with them to the jet and wait for me."

Loki was turned and walking away before she had the chance to ask any questions or reject. One of the men took her by the arm to take her to their destination and she simply glared at him. She pulled away from his touch and resorted to following him to the jet. If she was going to make any progress it was apparently going to take some time.

It was rather difficult to breathe on the top portion of the Helicarrier, and Sigyn was relieved when she was finally able to enter the jet and take a seat.

As soon as she was sure no one could hear her, she pressed the button in her ear and whispered, "I'm going to be leaving with Loki and his men. I'll update when I find out anything else."

Sigyn sat up straight with her hands in her lap as Loki entered the jet. As soon as the ramp was closed, they were off. He sat beside her and took her hand in his. She prayed she couldn’t feel her slight shivers. "You are so willing to come with me. Tell me again that you would not follow me?" He smiled with mischief dancing in his eyes as he teased her.

That! That was genuinely Loki! He was being more of himself and Sigyn just had to get him wrapped around her finger. Well... She knew she had to start somewhere... She held her breath, only sparing a glance at Loki. She then launched herself forward, locking her lips with Loki's. His eyes were wide with surprise before he melted into her soft kiss.

After a moment she broke apart to breathe. It was quiet for a few minutes before she finally gained the courage to ask, "Will you answer my questions now?" Surely he would be more willing to cooperate with her after that.

He was silent as though considering this. His shoulders shrugged as he answered, "In Stark Tower, perhaps. You and I need to have a talk."

_ What was that supposed to mean? Was that a bad thing? What kind of talk did he want to have? I really should stop asking you all of these questions, reader. I'm probably freaking you out more than I'm freaking out! _

_ Wouldn't you be freaking out if you just had to kiss a guy while pretending to be his Goddess girlfriend?! Reader, God, I'm freaking out. I'm neck-deep in enemy territory and any wrong move could cost me everything! Well... not **everything**... but you get what I mean! _

_ I'm really getting pretty tired of messing with his emotions like this. I also hate being female. Don't get me wrong, reader, nothing is wrong with females. I just completely rather be my male self. I can't wait for this to all blow over so I can go back to being Daniel Bennett! What I wouldn't give to hear Loki call me Daniel instead of Sigyn. _

_ Daniel, I love you. Daniel, I will stop my war on Midgard for you. _

_ That would be nice to hear. But so much for that. I wouldn't come out gay to this hot psychopath in a million years! Would you, reader? I wouldn't. I'll just treasure the love we're sharing now. _


	3. Change in Plans… and Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fooling the God of Lies? That's too good to be true. But what's Loki going to do about it?

_ Guess where I've been taken! Yup, you got it, reader. I'm in Loki's top-secret villain lair!! _

_ No... I'm just kidding. Where have I really been taken? That's a good question. For some reason, he took us to Stark Tower. He has this thing he's doing with this glowing, blue cube - I assume that's what he's going to summon his alien army with. Well, he left me in the lounge room while he went talk to the scientist he had under his mind control. He said he would be back soon so I only assumed he was waiting for the Avengers there at the tower. Talk about hiding in plain sight. _

_ There's really only so much I can do in a tower like Stark's anyway. So here I am! Lounged across his sofa like the total drama queen I am. Would this be considered not doing my duty to SHIELD? I am getting closer to Loki by listening to him. But if that scientist was going to help bring the aliens to Earth then I shouldn't be sitting here like a bum! I need to be convincing Loki that he's making a big mistake! _

Sigyn stood from her seat and walked to the elevator. She waited impatiently for it to come down but was surprised when it opened, exposing a battle-ready Loki. Her mouth was slightly open as she looked at him, head to toe. He smirked at her expression and asked, "See something you like, darling?"

She shook her head as though denying his beauty, but it was an obvious lie. "Loki, you need to stop this. You can't bring a war to Earth like this!"

Ah, damn it.

She froze and held her breath. Maybe he wouldn't notice her little slip-up. But at seeing his eyes narrow, she knew that he noticed something was off. He would have her figured out in a second. "Really, darling? Shouldn't I bring a war to _Earth_?"

"Too much time with the mortals...?" Sigyn bit her bottom lip, knowing very well that Loki didn't believe her one bit. She sighed, knowing his anger was steadily rising.

He was absolutely furious at being tricked by a mortal, but he proceeded by admitting, "I already knew of your little trick. After all, I am the _God_ of tricks. How could I not see through it?"

Daniel knew that staying in the form of Loki's love was only going to protect him for so long. He held his breath as he shifted back into his original form. Loki instantly flew at him and they began a hand-to-hand fight, leading up to the point of Daniel being taken to the floor and pinned under Loki as he continued to beat the shit out of him.

After a while, Loki stopped and they were both breathing heavily, catching their breaths as Daniel wiped the blood off of his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He ended up admitting, "Yeah, my name is Daniel, by the way... I'm usually against using my powers to play with people's emotions; but this wasn't to play with your emotions, this was to try and help you and save the world."

There was no lie in that statement and Loki knew it. The God then began to question, "Why did Thor use Sigyn against me? He knew very well-" He cut himself off as though it were a bad memory. He changed his train of thought, and instead asked, "Why did you treat me the way you did? I feel that even if Sigyn were actually here that she would not have sat by and let this occur, unlike the compliance you showed me..."

Daniel looked down at the floor between them as he muttered a lie as best as he could, "It was all part of the job, man... I just acted all lovely to you so you would fall for me- for the act." He was certain that the God of lies would pick up on his fib, but even if he did, he didn't comment on it and Daniel was grateful. "I really would hate for you to ruin this world. That's another reason why I agreed to fight you. This is my home. You're also... kind of cool. It's sweet how protective you are of Sigyn." Deep down, Daniel longed for a sweet darling to show him the same amount of love that the seemingly heartless Loki had.

"Thank you," Loki replied softly with a small smile, "Something tells me you appreciated it as well."

"Well... I guess. It was flattering, in a way, to be treated like I was important to someone. I mean, for a man, you aren't bad." Daniel adored Loki's smile. It was so soft and hid a contentedness that seemed to have been absent for a long time. But it was the first genuine smile that Daniel had seen since he first laid eyes on Loki. He loved seeing Loki so content and not power-hungry. But he still had to make Loki see reason. It wasn't over yet. Daniel encouraged quietly, "You could still stop it, you know; before the portal is opened. Thor cares for you and... well... I wouldn't be against you joining us."

"I can't..."

It was sad to see the smile erased from Loki's face, but he wasn't stopping there. Daniel leaned closer to Loki with a serious look in his eyes. "You can and you know you can, damn it. We can help you. I'll be here for you."

"It's too late." Loki's voice showed anger, but his expression betrayed him. Why was Loki afraid to do the right thing?

"It isn't too late," Daniel argued as he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "We'll stop this together, Loki." He laid a hand on Loki's scepter, carefully getting a hold on it as his eyes never left the Asgardian's.

Loki eventually looked back at Daniel and his hold tightened around the scepter. He seemed prepared to fight Daniel, but a minute went by before Loki's tense muscles relaxed. He was strong, but he was too emotionally spent and confused. He sighed as he muttered, "There's only one way to stop it... Even then, there's no guarantee it will work..."

He seemed to appreciate the smile that Daniel gave him. It was encouraging to know that he had someone behind him as he made the right choice for once. Loki was at least glad that he was no longer going to be the puppet of a monster. Daniel whispered back, "It will work, Loki. We can make it work."

_ Damn it, damn it, damn it. I really need to watch my word choice when I'm talking to Loki. I'm probably not as awkward as I honestly feel. I mean, reader, you're reading my diary! Can't you tell me if I sound too flirtatious? I swear it isn't my fault if I am! _

_ And... Yes... you, reader, are reading my diary. Invading my privacy much? Oh, whatever. That's not my point. I just wanted to confide in you. I know I'm probably putting a lot on your plate, but I'm just a secretly gay Avenger! What do you expect? _

_ Hold on... on second thought, did you expect me to so easily convince Loki to join me? No? Well, I'll have you know I happen to have a way of touching people's emotional spot. I guess being Sigyn just opened him up to me in a way that no one else could. It's moments like these where I'm just so proud of my God-given ability! And no... I'm pretty sure a God didn't give me these powers. Let's leave that particular topic right at that... _

_ But this just puts a skip to my step! The team is going to be so proud of me! _


	4. Coming Out: The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's so proud of himself! He could get used to this super-hero business. You know... if not for all the hot guys that would constantly be around.

_ If ever oh ever a gay there was, Daniel is gay because because... and further repetitions of because... BECAUUUUUUUUUSE _

_ Because of all the gay shit he does! Oooooooh, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of gaaaaaay! _

_ I'm in such a happy mood, as you can probably tell. Why **shouldn't** I be in a happy mood? I just saved the world single-handedly! Okay... that's a bit of an exaggeration... But I just saved Loki from making a horrible mistake so I feel pretty good about myself. I have to say, every time I write in my diary in front of him he gives me these weird looks. I'm not sure why he does it but I'm definitely planning on asking him why one of these days. After all, I'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with my new team-mate! _

_ It's "make my team proud" time! As if they wouldn't already be proud of me for getting Loki to shut down his own invasion. _

Daniel proudly followed behind Loki as they traveled through the elevator up to the roof of the tower. With a confident smile on his face, they walked towards the machine. Loki hesitated before he approached waving the scepter in a gesture for the scientist to move.

The scientist did do as commanded, but not without saying, "It's almost ready. Once it's charged up then the portal will open."

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed together before he asked, "Could you free their minds once you have them under your control?"

Loki glanced at Daniel silently before walking past the scientist and placing the scepter into the heart of the machine. He wasn't so daft not to know that there was a way to shut it all down. It was obvious that Doctor Selvig would have made a fail-safe in the system if things were to go wrong. Which, if Loki couldn't shut this down, things would go really wrong really fast. But the scepter slid through flawlessly as the power between the mind stone and the space stone began to cancel each other out.

Daniel watched in amazement at the scene. But it was rudely interrupted by none other than Tony Stark who flew up the side of the building in his worn-out armor. Daniel knew what was coming and instinctively ran towards the danger. He was too late to protect Loki from a blast with Tony's guns. But he continued his attack, and midway to Stark, he transformed into a strong hawk. Clawing onto Stark's helmet he screeched mentally, " _Don't touch him! Loki's only trying to help!_ "

Tony fell to one knee as his suit was finally giving out and he was trying to wave away the bird while shouting, "Come on Daniel, what are you doing?! Don't tell me Loki controlled you too!"

Loki sat up as he rubbed his jaw. It was clear he was sore, and not just from the blast that Tony just served him. He spat towards Iron Man, "He was telling you that I'm only trying to help, daft Midgardian."

Tony looked like he didn't believe a single word that was coming out of Loki's mouth. No, of course not. Loki was the enemy in this situation. What could make him possibly believe that Loki was telling the truth? "And I'm supposed to believe that just because you told me that Daniel said it?"

Daniel flew beside Loki and landed beside him in his human form. Daniel looked dead serious as he helped Loki up and handed him his scepter. Daniel looked at Tony for a minute before deciding to actually get up and go face the man. "Tony, listen, I'm not under any kind of mind control. You have to believe him. He's actually doing this to help us."

The hate was clear in Tony's eyes, but he didn't have a chance to say anything truly doubtful of Loki. Natasha interjected by saying, "If Loki is going to help instead of rage war then, by all means, let the man help!"

Daniel looked to Loki with a small nod of understanding and Loki immediately went back to work, despite the cold glare of Tony. A spark flew between the scepter and the tesseract and the machine made a soft whine, signifying that it was powering down.

A thump signified another figure landing on the roof and Daniel turned only to find Thor standing with his hammer aimed at Loki. "Loki, stand down and surrender your weapons." Loki stood back, suddenly alarmed with his scepter pointing at Thor.

Daniel jumped between the two brothers as he shouted, "Stop! Both of you, put your weapons down." He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Loki’s trying to help us, Thor. If you truly care for him then lower your hammer and help us out here."

There was a tense feeling between them all, but Daniel didn't move from his position. He didn't move until Thor lowered his hammer and asked Loki quietly, "Truly, brother?"

Loki hesitantly lowered his weapon of defense and nodded his head in acknowledgment, unsure of how his brother was going to take it. "It's over..."

Thor put his hammer on the ground and gestured for Loki to do the same- which he slowly put it on the ground while watching the moves of the two Avengers that surrounded him. Daniel stepped out of the way as Thor made his way to Loki. They were both watching each other with anticipation as Thor came to a stop, arms distance away. They both watched each other and Thor could see the soft change in Loki's eyes. He no longer held a hateful look to all those he glared upon.

Thor smiled at his brother and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. Daniel's eyes widened as Loki was stuck groaning from the strain of Thor's hold. Daniel tapped Thor's arm awkwardly as he added, "Um... Loki isn't finished yet. He has a bit of a mess to clean up." He gestures to Doctor Selvig who was staring uselessly at the scene.

Loki groaned quietly once again, but it wasn't from Thor's hold. It was from the insinuation that he was still in a deep hole of trouble.

Daniel felt bad for Loki. He knew that the God wasn't himself at all, and Thor knew that as well, being his brother. Thor released Loki and Daniel watched intently as Loki started his good deeds by freeing the mind of Erik Selvig with his scepter.

The man fell back onto the roof while clutching his obviously spinning head. "W- what?" He looked up and stumbled trying to get back to his feet. Thor carefully helped the Doctor up and made sure he was steady. But Erik still had a cautious look as he watched Loki carefully.

Daniel nodded to Loki who nodded right back at him. There was a mutual understanding between the two that they both had done something extraordinary. But there was also the understanding that they were both afraid of. Loki knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to Asgard. These people wouldn't simply let him off the hook that simply for threatening war on their planet.

Daniel knew as well that Loki had much time that he was going to be serving on Midgard. But between the two of them, Daniel had mentally promised himself that he was going to back Loki up as strongly as possible. He and Thor were surely going to be able to lessen any consequences that Loki would be faced with. Daniel had a wonderful idea to bring forth to SHIELD _just_ for that matter.

Their first task was gathering all who Loki had controlled and free their minds. It was going to be a strenuous task, but it was going to be done in the most heroic way possible. Daniel looked at Loki who stood right by him and asked, "So, you ready to be a hero?"

_ Agent Romanoff and Thor are so proud of me! I can't say I didn't tell you so... But, I told you so! Maybe I should have come forth with my powers before. Imagine how much havoc I could have prevented with my powers! I could have been some kind of… friendly, neighborhood superhero, or something. _

_ I realize that I don't tell you that much about my powers reader, but I must say you take it pretty well. _

_ By the way... I feel like I should mention that I totally fanboyed all over when I touched Thor's arm! O.M.G. I could FEEL the muscles just THERE. I've met some muscular people before but… THOR. _

_ There was that one guy that I met at a bar. I have to say, when you're drunk and trying to stare down a hot guy they get really violent. _

_ Then there was also Captain America. I didn't personally meet him, but I saw him in person when I was younger! Let's just say that day changed my life forever. _

_ This could turn into my coming out story! I could write a book! OH... Writing in my diary doesn't count as writing a book, reader. Especially if no one but YOU reads it. But I know **exactly** what I'll name my book! "Coming Out: The Story" Great name! Am I right, or am I right? I'm so great at coming up with ideas for book writing! _

_ So chapter one should be about how when I first saw Captain America I bought a whole bunch of posters, and stickers, and magnets, and trading cards, and old black and white movies from the sixties, and boxers, and- Oh, that's probably TMI. I should stop... _

_ But that man changed my view on women forever. I never gave a woman googly eyes after that. But every time I saw Captain America on TV my soul melted. _

_ And then here I am having met two **Gods**. Nowhere on this planet have I seen a man that resembles **him**. I will protect him with my life! And no, reader... I'm **not** giving him googly eyes... _


	5. Frozen Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's having a... blue situation and it's up to Daniel to fix it without making Loki feel insecure. Because that's what friends do.

_ It's been a rough couple of weeks. You have NO idea. I didn't have the slightest clue that SHIELD could hold such a grudge. I mean, sure, Loki IS a criminal... but not by choice! _

_ Loki made me swear not to tell anyone, it was in his best interest to keep silent but I was on his side and he knew it. He told me all about Thanos and how the scepter can change one's attitude and mindset without them even knowing. It's absolutely crazy. _

_ I didn't tell him that it was crazy! That would have just been rude. But no matter how many times he asked me to keep it a secret I still never understood why. It could help him significantly if they knew the truth, but he refused to let the truth slip. _

_ But thanks to me and the other supportive Avengers, we were able to lessen his punishment into something more suitable for everyone. _

_ Loki was an Avenger! But we constantly had to keep an eye on him in and out of Stark Tower which we now claimed as our ‘Avengers Tower’. Of course, even though we all had rooms, Steve had his own apartment in Brooklyn, Natasha and Clint were still Agents of SHIELD, and Bruce- well, he had no other place to go in America, so he stuck around as Tony's science bro. Since Loki had to stay on Midgard and serve his time, he and Thor made their home nicely in the tower as well. Tony accommodated them with their own floor, featured with security cameras galore. It wasn't too shabby. _

_ But where did that leave me? Right? I wasn't about to get sent back to California after my heroic display. Um... wait... put quotes around 'heroic display'. But, anyway, I also got my own place in Stark Tower. It's honestly the coolest floor ever! I'm not sure if I'll ever want to go home after this! It has all kinds of stuff for me to train! My shapeshifting abilities were obviously taken into account as they had equipment for all kinds of different creature training! _

_ If I'm being entirely honest, the only reason SHIELD desperately wanted me to stay around is because they wanted me to be Loki's... um... master or whatever. Collar. Leash. All that good stuff- _

_ Yeah, no, not really. Sorry to disappoint, reader. This isn't sub and dom. _

_ But I'm really just wanted to keep a close eye on Loki and keep track of him and his antics. _

Daniel flinched as a large person suddenly plopped down on the sofa beside him. He closed his book and placed it in his jacket pocket as he looked over at Thor. "Uh, hey, man. Where's Loki?"

"In his room, as usual," Thor added with a dejected sigh, "Refusing to communicate with his teammates."

"That's not what I said," Loki announced as he came to sit on the sofa, at the farthest edge from Thor and I. "I only said that I didn't wish to deal with Stark's antics. _He_ is the one I am avoiding communication with."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back with his full attention now on the two Asgardians. "He's not so bad once-" He stopped and sighed seeing the looks he was receiving. "Right, okay, so he's pretty bad. But he isn't the only one in the tower."

Loki's nose scrunched up as he asked, "Are you suggesting that I... 'hang out' with Thor?"

"Well, there's also Banner and then there's also me," Daniel shrugged a second time as he pushed Thor a little closer to where Loki was sitting. "But why not? I mean, brothers hang out. Thor's your brother."

"Adopted..."

"Yes, brother," Thor exclaimed, completely missing Loki's mutter. "I would be glad to hang out with you!"

Loki frowned and seemed to wince in discomfort as he stood up and walked to the kitchen while muttering a 'no thanks'.

Daniel shot Thor a concerned look before following Loki into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't that big! Where could Loki have disappeared to?! A small crunching noise attracted his attention and he followed the slight sound to the freezer. Upon opening the door he found that it was much bigger than expected on the inside. Surely it must have been Loki's magic.

Daniel was glad he had his thick jacket on. He walked into the freezer as the door shut behind him. It was big, but not too big to get lost. It only took a few steps to find a blue creature sitting on a throne of solid ice while it ate from the tub of mint ice cream.

It evidently hadn't taken notice of him either. "Excuse me?"

It jumped from the seat and dropped the ice cream where it was once sitting. It hid behind the icy chair as a voice spoke from behind him, "Get out of here, Daniel."

He turned and stood face to face with Loki. "Why? What- um... Who was that?"

"None of your business." He pointed to the door of the freezer. "Get. Out."

"Huh... Loki," Daniel's eyebrows knitted together as he looked back at the throne, obviously picking up on the slight sniffling with his advanced hearing. "What are you hiding? Who's crying?"

Loki's gaze softened as he looked sadly at Daniel. His illusion faded, leaving Daniel alone in the freezer with whoever was crying.

From behind the ice throne, a muffled voice spoke, "They're all idiots. Especially Thor. He should've known this would happen if they restricted my magic!" Daniel froze in surprise as he recognized it as Loki's voice. Why was he upset and hiding inside of the freezer?

"Known _what_ would happen?"

"It was always just a guise. It hid the monster. But it was only a magical front." Daniel waited patiently for Loki to explain himself. It was quiet for a few moments before Loki sighed and stepped out from behind the ice throne, that’s what Daniel decided he was going to call it. It was then that Daniel realized the blue creature _was_ actually Loki and his eyes widened. Loki didn't look up to meet Daniel's gaze as he muttered, "I've been in here since they've strengthened the bands. Every time I appeared it was an illusion but I never stayed for long because it's too much of an effort to fight the restraints."

Daniel walked forward but stopped as Loki stumbled back, almost afraid of him. He put his hands up in a show that he meant no harm. "But why the freezer? I mean, you could have just locked yourself in your room. Why put so much effort into hiding here in the cold?"

"This is... a bearable temperature for me." He moved the ice cream tub to the floor as he sat back in his ice throne with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were locked to the floor as he said, "This... side of me can't tolerate the temperature outside. It's much too warm. But I wouldn't expect them to understand that... I tried to do good but they just cage me like an animal. I... suppose a monster like me deserves it..."

Loki closed his eyes, completely missing the sympathetic look that Daniel had. Daniel sat by Loki's feet, trying not to antagonize him. He said quietly, "You're not a monster... and you know you could have asked for help, Loki."

"And get ridiculed by your precious-" He stopped himself and sighed as he hid his face behind his knees. "If they found out what I truly was... I would never be the same."

Daniel looked down, sharing his own sentiment about Loki's words. "I know what you mean..."

"What?"

"I- Uh," Daniel snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at Loki and quickly responded, "I'll talk to Tony for you. I'll get them to lessen those restraints."

"W- why?"

"You know," Daniel shrugged his shoulders while still sporting the kind smile. He thought Loki would need a close friend after all he'd been through lately. "That’s what friends do. So you can come out of the freezer." He caught himself at what he had said and hastily added, "Literally, of course! Not metaphorically! I mean, not that I would mind if you were... uh... you know. I mean, that would totally be cool with me. I mean, you're cool no matter who you are, man. I mean-"

Loki looked up with the most confused expression on his face as he interrupted Daniel, "What are you uttering about?"

Daniel quickly stopped fidgeting as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You know what, I'll go ask Tony to fix your magic restraints! I'll be back as soon as it's done!" He bolted out of the freezer, not giving Loki another chance to question him. Of course, Daniel made sure no one was looking as he ran out of the freezer, eager to get out of Loki's anxiety-filling company.

_ Can you believe that, reader? God, I made a complete fool of myself in front of Loki! I am so glad that Asgardians don't understand our Earthy little phrases. He didn't even catch on to the fact that I was asking if he was gay! I didn't mean to ask him! It just slipped out! AH! I am such an idiot... I mean... really. Do Asgardians even know what being gay is? Do they have same-sex couples on Asgard? What if that's frowned upon? What if I'm committing a sin **in the eyes of the Asgardian gods?!** I need to calm the hell down! I'm sure it's not that bad... _

_ Woah... I can't believe I'm freaking out over Loki's possible sexuality when there's something **far** more shocking that I learned. Did you know he was blue?! I'm not saying he's ugly or anything. I mean, he's... beautiful in his own Asgardian way. But... I've never seen a... uh... whatever he is. _

_ The guy's like an Elsa, but blue. How about **Eloki**?! No... that sounds too Spanish... But, Loki's like an Ice King! Hm... now that has a n'ice' ring to it. See what I did there? Oh, you love my jokes, reader. _

_ Maybe once Loki comes out of the freezer(with no gay pun intended!) I'll just flatter him with my ice puns and make him see that having Elsa powers aren't that bad! Then we can sing 'Let it Go' together while running around pelting snowballs at Tony... Yeah, you're right, reader. Loki would never go for something as childish as that. _

_ Speaking of something that Loki would never go for... I don't think Loki is really happy. He's serving time, of course, he's not going to love it, but he's not the Loki I first met. He seems like he's breaking down slowly... Loki just seems depressed, to put it simply. The Loki I knew never backed down from his enemies. Loki never cried, no matter how horrible things were. He was never... like this. I have to fix him before something goes terribly wrong! _

_ The thought of pelting Tony with snowballs in the middle of fall does sound nice, however... Maybe getting revenge on Tony is just the thing he needs! I'll suck Loki into **some** kindof childish act! You'll see, reader! You'll see! _


	6. Boxed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get to know each other is a bit more complicated than Daniel anticipated.

_ A week and still Loki refuses to acknowledge what happened with his magic-restraining cuffs. He doesn't understand that it's important to acknowledge these sorts of things! I sometimes wonder if he knows that admitting he has a problem is the first step! _

_ I know... I should take my own advice sometimes. _

_ Alright, I admit it, I have a problem, reader. I've been lying to you. Well, not lying... but I definitely haven't been telling you the truth about why I'm so terrified to tell anyone I'm gay. It affected me so much... I never really wanted to think about it. _

_ But better to write this here, I suppose. Future reference for if I ever need to explain my deceit. _

_ You see, when I was younger I was always told I could be whatever I wanted and my family would support me as long as I did good in life. I had the perfect family. But... they were homophobic. I'm not saying they were afraid of same-sex couples or anything! Though... that would have been slightly funny. _

_ But... at the time, I didn't really know they were homophobic. Christians don't believe in same-sex couples! How was I supposed to know?! So when I turned 18 I told them I was gay. They didn't take it well. _

_ I ended up on the streets until I managed to start up my own place in California. _

_ And here I am, an Avenger, living amongst heroes! I don't want to lose this home too... I care too much about this team. It's best to remain silent and enjoy it while it lasts. _

Daniel looked up at spotting Loki walking through the kitchen doors to pick up a snack. He grabbed a Snickers bar from the icebox and began to open it, but froze when he laid eyes on the shapeshifter.

Daniel lifted an eyebrow as he studied Loki. "Sneaking a snack before lunch, buddy? Steve wouldn't approve."

Loki paused for a moment before opening it and shoving it into his mouth and shrugging his shoulders. He muttered a response but Daniel couldn't hear him as he put the wrapper on the counter and began to walk out.

Daniel quickly blocked his path out of the kitchen and ignored his narrowed glare. "Why are you ignoring me?! I was only trying to help you! Would you rather be alone to defend yourself in the tower?"

Loki turned his head, refusing to meet his heavy gaze as the Prince too proudly replied, "If it gets you off of my back then yes, I would rather be alone."

Daniel's eyebrows knitted together as his response left him too shocked to reply. Loki stepped aside and passed around him but as he was walking towards the elevator Daniel knew he had to confront him about his issues.

He transformed into a wolf as he bolted after the God of Mischief. He turned as if to check out what the noise was behind him but he panicked as he saw Daniel charging at him. Wolf-Daniel growled as he pounced onto Loki's chest, sending the both of them flying into the elevator. His tail hit multiple buttons as the elevator closed the two of them in it.

He then turned back human as he was sitting on top of Loki's torso. "Stop it! Stop right now! You are going to talk to me like friends are supposed to do!"

"Like _friends_ are supposed to do?!" He scrunched his nose up as he shoved Daniel off of him, pinning him to the ground below him. "Don't be such a hypocrite! If we could confide in each other as you say then maybe I wouldn't see you holding your breath every time you looked at me from across a room! The eyes are windows to the soul and I can very clearly see the biggest burden of a secret that you carry!"

"This isn't about me!" He shoved Loki off and they both stood before Daniel shoved him against the wall with his forearm against Loki's neck just as the elevator doors opened. "At least I don't ignore my friends!"

They glanced out of the door, only to see Tony and Bruce staring at them in confusion. But the doors closed once again and moved on to the next location. Loki elbowed him, sending Daniel into the controls of the elevator. It stopped suddenly and the lights turned red.

Loki and Daniel both stopped their fighting as they looked at each other in confusion. Loki asked with irritation raw in his tone, "What is that? Why aren't we moving?"

Daniel crossed his arms with a huff. "Jarvis, why'd the elevator stop?"

A small panel on the wall opened, revealing a speaker. "When you hit the controls you caused the elevator to malfunction. Tony will fix it momentarily. He's told me to tell you to sit tight."

The panel closed again and Daniel sat down in frustration. Loki soon sat across from him and they were left looking at each other. He muttered quietly, "I apologize for breaking the fragile Midgardian thing."

Daniel sighed, unsure of what to say. At least Loki was apologizing for _something._ Though he was still waiting for him to admit what was wrong with him. "It's fine, Loki. But we still have a discussion to finish. Between you and me, I'd rather talk it out than have to fight you the whole time."

Loki looked at the floor before giving in to his request. "Fine... It has to do with what you saw in the freezer. Just... no one has seen me in such a vulnerable position like that in a long time. It's pathetic. I shouldn't be concerned with it, but I thought you would think ill of me for being such a disgusting monster."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the wall, looking at his friend. Loki didn't seem to expect that reaction. But Daniel easily replied, "I can show you what a _real_ disgusting monster looks like. You're not one of them, with or without the Elsa powers. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'll accept you no matter what you are." Again, more life advice that he, himself should follow.

He smiled at Loki and he managed a half-smile in return. "Thank you..." Loki rubbed his hands together. "Now... about your secret?"

"No!" Daniel's eyes widened but he quickly calmed himself as he looked away from Loki's steady gaze. "I mean... not now, please. I'm not ready. But... I promise that when I'm ready I'll tell you."

He still gave his small smile as he nodded his head in acceptance.

"Thanks..." Daniel sighed in relief as he leaned back. But the situation caught up with him. They were stuck in an elevator, who _knows_ how many floors up! They were stuck in a freaking elevator!

Daniel didn't notice his breathing pick up until Loki's hand met his shoulder and he asked, "Daniel, are you alright?" He immediately shook his head as he peered around the small space. The room started to almost spin around him and he was glad to be sitting as he couldn't keep his mind straight. "Calm down, Daniel. Take deep breaths. In and out. In and out."

He followed Loki's breathing pattern as best as he could, but it was still too shaky. The doors to the elevator suddenly opened and Loki managed to drag him out of the box of doom. Daniel sucked in a deep breath as he looked around the wide hall.

Daniel looked at Loki as he still held the God's arms tightly in his hands. Daniel quickly let go and pulled away with a sheepish smile. "S- sorry about that. I get claustrophobic easily."

"Claustrophobic?"

Tony's voice came over the intercom, "It means he's afraid of Santa Claus."

Daniel facepalmed as Clint's voice annoyingly came on after, "HO HO HO!"

Tony's shrill voice then shouted in the background, "Stop it, Clint! You're scaring him!"

There was the sound of rough fighting that came over the intercom before it suddenly went out. Daniel groaned and glanced at Loki in exasperation. Loki's face was the definition of confused as he asked, "What's a Santa Clause, and why are you afraid of it?"

"Ignore them," He muttered as they walked down the halls randomly. "Claustrophobia is the fear of small spaces and I get that really easy. Not so much in my creature forms, but as a human I start hyperventilating and I'm lucky if I don't pass out. It’s weird..."

"That sounds horrible. But... that didn't happen today."

"I don't usually have anyone with me coaching me on how to breathe." Daniel sent him a smile, which Loki proudly returned since he realized he saved him from his fear.

_ I can't tell him. I can't tell him. There's no way I can tell him! I finally got him to talk to me but now he wants to know my secret! _

_ Maybe **I'm** the one who's homophobic! I'm too terrified to tell them I'm gay! I'm afraid that my gayness will ruin my life! Homophobia= fear of gayness. _

_ If I weren't so claustrophobic I probably could have also passed out from how close Loki and I were stuck together. We hardly ever get **that** close. _

_ At least he stopped ignoring me. That's a plus. _

_ Next step in my life: coming out of my gay as hell closet in hopes of not being kicked out! _


	7. Night Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yoda-looking creature just disrupted life as the Avengers know it and poor Loki has to suffer for it.

_ Has this really been under Loki's bed for two weeks? Wow, no wonder I couldn't find it. Not that I really had time to look for a diary when I was too busy running around the world with the other Avengers like a chicken with my head cut off. _

_ Oh, and why was I digging under Loki's bed, to begin with? Well, I had this special rainbow bracelet and it went missing! I have every reason to believe Loki is the one who stole it being that he was the only person I showed it to and he hesitantly admitted to liking the colorful accessory. _

_ You don't suppose he may have also stolen my diary too... WHAT IF HE READ IT?! _

_ Nope nope nope. Totally did **not** happen. He would have definitely said something if he had seen anything I wrote down. _

_ But I did find one of my shirts in his closet... _

_ What does Loki **do** with his spare time?! In his chest at the foot of his bed, I found an oddly dissected arrow and some glasses from Clint's room, along with some gloves from Tony! In his dresser, I also found some jewelry from Natasha- where I was **sure** I was going to find my bracelet. But I didn't. I only further found a shelf of crystal statues in his closet which I was **sure** came from Hulk's room! Did Hulk not notice these missing?! Not to mention I found a big box that was nothing but red, white, and blue socks. It was nothing but socks! Right beside the box, there was also a pair of boots. Thor's boots. How did Steve get around without socks and how did Thor get around without boots? _

_ I hated this! How could I find **everyone** else's stuff but not **mine**?! _

Daniel flinched as he heard the door open and he jumped into the box, making himself a small white kitten, sure to blend in with the socks.

Loki peeked into the closet at finding it open. He looked around and Cat-Daniel's fur began to arch on his back as he knew Loki had spotted him; especially when Loki shouted in recognition, "Hey!"

Daniel took the book in his mouth as he leaped out of the box and onto the ground where he bolted around the God's legs.

But he didn't make it to the closed door as he was struck by a bolt of magical energy. He crashed into the door in his human form but held his book tightly in his hand as he exclaimed impulsively, "Don't touch me!"

Loki was clearly angry at finding the shapeshifter in his closet and it was clear that he didn't want Daniel there any longer as he shouted, "What are you doing in my chambers?! Get out!"

But Daniel suddenly wasn’t the only one invading Loki’s space. A horde of angry Avengers suddenly burst into the room, demanding their things back. Loki was lost as ever between the shouting. Why was everyone in his one place of privacy?!

But everyone fell silent as Thor pressed his hammer against Loki's chest and backed him into the wall while questioning, "Where is our stuff, brother?!"

Daniel stood with his finger pointed accusingly at the God of Mischief. "Yeah, where's my bracelet?!"

Loki scoffed as he glared at them. "I should ask you, thieves, the same thing! I didn't steal your things, but you stole my helmet and my cape!"

Clint crossed his arms and had on an expression portraying his annoyance, though he was clearly edging on anger. Of course, he was pissed at hearing that not only his but everyone else's stuff had gone missing as well. As it was, all fingers were pointing to Loki. Not the other way around! "We didn't steal anything of yours, Reindeer Games! Give me back my glasses!"

Loki glared at him and would have definitely jumped him were it not for Thor's hammer pressing into his chest. "If that's so then why did I find _my_ brush in _your_ chambers?"

"What?!" Clint flinched as his hands balled into fists at his sides. "What were you doing in my room?!"

Daniel was definitely not the center of attention. For that he was grateful. Their arguing made it easier for him to sneak around the room and gather everyone's belongings where he had found them.

"I don't have your belongings, you childish Midgardian!"

Daniel raised an eyebrow catching glances with the other Avengers who began smirking at their friend. Daniel cleared his throat and made himself noticed, "You were saying, God of _Mischief_?"

Loki seemed surprised at the finding of the Avengers' belongings in his room. "This is sabotage! It has to be! I haven't touched any of your items!"

"WAAAH!" Clint screeched in emotional pain, scaring the literal hell out of everyone in the room. "You Asgardian bastard! What did you do to my arrow?!" He flew to the box and carefully picked up the pieces to his arrow. He knelt on the ground with his arrow and began to caress it as though it were his baby.

Everyone gladly took their stuff back and Thor looked accusingly at Loki. "Explain, brother. Why have you taken our things?"

"Uh... guys..." Clint spoke uncertainly as he pointed at the green creature that stood smiling in the room with them.

Daniel stared at it in confusion. "What is that?" With a snap of its fingers, both Clint and Loki vanished. Everyone's eyes widened and Daniel shouted, " _That's_ the little thief! Give us back our friends!"

Tony aimed his glove at the creature. "Give them back, Greenie!"

The creature laughed in amusement before it finally responded, "Oh, this will be fun! This will make a great shot! Allies rescue the friend and the enemy-turned-friend! But don't be too hasty! I still have to get down 'Frenemies'! I call you when they're ready, my precious stars!"

Daniel's jaw dropped as the creature then disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He exclaimed, "That's not right! I _still_ didn't get my bracelet back!"

He pouted, but as soon as he caught sight of the looks he was receiving he paused in his complaints. Tony then said what everyone else was thinking, "Really, Daniel? _That's_ what you're worried about?"

"Right... I'll just go start trying to find out where Loki and Hawkeye disappeared to." Daniel smiled awkwardly before bolting from the room.

_ Wow... What kind of creature is that thing? It looked like a little Yoda sort of thing. And what kind of power is **that**?! He made Loki go poof! Well... Clint too... But Loki's gone, reader! Oh my God! That thing took my Loki! That **thing** took **two of the Avengers**! What the hell?! You can't just do that! I don't care what universe you come from! _

_ So... maybe Loki didn't steal my bracelet... but **still**! Now we have to find Clint and Loki! Oh reader-God, I pray to you. Give me my friends back. _

_ On second thought... Clint likes to steal all of the creme cakes from the fridge... Let me change my wish there for a second- _

_ Oh dear reader-God, I pray to you. Give me my Loki back--- and give Clint back when you're done torturing him for stealing all of my creme cakes. You're the best reader-God! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the Avengers Assemble tv show references? I basically wrote this book while watching it so you'll be seeing more of them!


	8. The Great Shifter Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the rescuing of Loki and Clint commence! It's time to Dino-UP!

_ We haven't seen or heard **anything** about Loki or Clint yet! Lately, I've been super worried... Who wouldn't be? I mean, they just vanished off of the face of the Earth! I had full faith that Loki would be able to take care of himself... Probably. But he and Clint never made a good team! This is going to sound stupid... but reader, do you have any idea where my friends are?? It's kind of important to know... I mean, Tony already found something about the little green creature. It turned out Natasha had a bunch of info on Mr. Little Green Impossible Man. Apparently, it isn't the first time Earth has had encounters with him... But STILL, what the hell does he want with Loki and Clint?? The world may never know... Huh... Hey! Thor's got something from Heimdall! He spotted Loki on some island! _

Daniel's jaw dropped as he heard where Clint and Loki were and what they were facing. "What?? Are you serious?! Really??"

A camera is suddenly shoved in his face showing off Clint and Loki fighting a huge dinosaur looking thing together! Tony commented, "I told you it was unbelievable!"

Daniel nodded his head in agreement as an impressed look spread across his face. "Even seeing it, I still don't know if I can believe that those two are working together!"

"Oh," Steve sounded like he just caught up with the conversation as he admitted, "I thought we were talking about the dinosaurs..." He shook his head and changed the subject awkwardly, "Anyway, they're stuck on that island and need help. Otherwise, it's impossible for them to escape."

Thor announced as his hammer flew into his hand, "Which is why we're leaving immediately to save them."

With everyone in determined agreement, they all left for the island. Upon arriving they were unsure of how to face off with the dinosaur. Daniel smirked as he opened the door to the jet and was almost hanging out, much to the surprise of Captain America. He shouted joyfully, "Don't worry, guys! I can handle this dino!"

Daniel then jumped from the jet and transformed mid-jump into a large T-Rex which rivaled the size of the smaller one. Clint's eyes widened as he was still holding tightly to Loki who was supporting him. Clint then shouted in excitement, "Woo! Go, Daniel!"

Tyrannosaurus-Daniel bared his teeth and let out an ear curdling roar, which left no room for fighting. His display of utter dominance scared off the smaller T-Rex.

The jet landed just as Daniel turned back into his human form and stretched out his muscles. "Gah... that took a lot out of me."

Impossible man suddenly appeared on a rock not that far away from them as he clapped his hands. "Oh, goodie! More friends have shown up! just in time for the invasion too!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared just as a hole opened up in the sky.

Several of the Avengers shouted in unison, "What??"

Chitauri ships began to emerge from the portal in the sky. The Avengers just wished that they could stop having intergalactic issues... They were Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, not the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Loki stared and it was clear that he was frozen with inward panic. Daniel didn't even get a chance to ask if he and Clint were okay after everything that had happened.

However, everyone seemed equally displeased with the sudden turn of events. As Clint groaned in annoyance, Natasha grumbled, "Again??" Those two were definitely not partners for nothing. Daniel could swear they had the same mind sometimes.

This time, however, as they fought the aliens they were disappointed to not have Loki's help. But... where exactly did Loki disappear to? Was he possibly taken away again?

Daniel fought on with the Avengers though he was definitely still concerned for Loki's well being. After all, what would they do if they lost a teammate? Well, it might not affect the other Avengers much, but Thor was Loki's brother. That would be a harsh hit. Not to mention that Daniel had grown closer to Loki over their time together. Daniel wasn't sure if he would be able to continue with the Avengers if Loki were to die...

But it was as though the gods of Asgard answered him. A bright light was emitted between everyone and Loki was suddenly there, giving off a strong surge of magical energy. Daniel's eyes widened, but not for long. He could barely keep his eyes open at the light that suddenly exploded across the area. There was then the loud crack of thunder before silence took over. Daniel took the chance to open his eyes only to be met with the sight of the Avengers scattered around.

Loki's posture was slouched as he stood next to Thor who was still looking around and at the sky. Due to their position, Daniel only assumed that they had used a great deal of their power to fight off the Chitauri. Their struggle evidently didn't go in vain for there wasn't even a hint of the alien's former presence. Much to his further surprise, they were also the only ones there. He was thankful for that small mercy, at least. There were no little green aliens to steal any more of them away.

Daniel ran to Loki and Clint as soon as he determined for himself that no one else was there to fight them. "Are you guys okay?! What happened?!"

Loki and Clint both looked away from each other. However, neither of them was willing to give answers. They both muttered their own form of "We'd rather not talk about it."

Daniel's eyebrows drew together, showing his obvious concern. He was too worried for his own good, for he asked, "Was it bad?"

Loki repeated in a louder, harsher tone, "We would rather not talk about it!"

"Okay, okay!" Daniel took a step back with his hands up in a surrendering gesture as he pleaded, "Stop yelling at me!" After Daniel's cold looks from Clint and Loki, Tony and Steve agreed that it would be best to return to the tower. There obviously wasn't going to be much said about what had happened to the archer and the Asgardian, but antagonizing them about it certainly wouldn't help either.

_ Hmph... I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to be doing. I just can't figure out how to help him! Reader, he's not letting me help! (>M<) Loki has been so temperamental since coming back with Clint. I mean, he's been more temperamental than **usual**! He's even been getting in trouble with the Avengers lately... It's a bit concerning... I'm still glad that the two of them are safe and sound with us, I just can't get rid of this weird feeling. I mean, it's not obvious to miss that something is up. Loki might not notice that he's doing it, but I feel like he's been giving odd looks when we're in the same room. He is especially different when he and Clint are in the same room together. Something definitely had to happen and I'm intent on finding out. Maybe I'll just have to go animal sized and see what Loki's up to... _


	9. Itsy Bitsy Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel decides to spider-down in order to find out what Loki and Clint have really been up to. Suspicious, very suspicious, indeed.

_It's been almost a week since Loki and Clint's return and **neither** of them acts the same. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's taken notice of this, but at the same time, it's not exactly a good thing. In fact, the other Avengers and I have come to the decision to spy on them. Well... when I say 'the Avengers and I' I really mean me and Tony. He agreed with my idea to spy on them using my awesome powers! And that means that today is the day I'll finally figure out what's wrong with them. So, at a certain time of day, I usually tend to find Loki and Clint together. Last I saw, Clint was in his room... So, first up: get all spider-sized and spy on Clint. Then secondly spy on Loki if I miss their interaction... _

Right outside of Clint's room, Daniel spider sized before crawling into the vent. It didn't take long for him to make it onto Clint's wall. His room wasn't the cleanest place but Daniel was definitely safe from prying eyes.

He spotted Clint lying on his sofa, playing a video game, and not doing anything abnormal. If Daniel wanted abnormal then maybe he should have gone off to find Loki first.

Spider-Daniel sat perched on the wall for the longest time before he finally caught something different. The door opened and Loki strolled in, much to Spider-Daniel's surprise.

Clint instantly paused his game and they shared a few quiet words. Damn it... Screw Spider-Daniel's horrible hearing predicament...

He settled with staring intently at them; not that it gave him much a hint on what they were saying. After all, Loki had his back to Spider-Daniel.

However, his many eyes widened at the sight of Clint and Loki slightly touching hands. Just what kind of a gesture was _that?_ The mere sight drew him to jealousy. He was thankful when Loki finally left the room.

He followed Loki out of the room and used a small spider-parachute to glide down to the God's shoulder, almost hiding in the long, black hair as he spied. Loki walked to the kitchen, unaware of the spider on his shoulder as he retrieved an apple from the fridge. Without seeing anyone else in the room he left and went back to Clint's room where he found the Avenger sitting just as Loki had left him. Loki tossed him the apple and he caught it with ease. Spider-Daniel was a bit confused as Loki began to explain, "Natural sustenance should help. You should rest for the remainder of the day."

Clint nodded appreciatively as he rubbed the apple between his thumbs and replied, "Thanks, Loki." He paused for a few moments, taking his first bite of the apple before asking, "How have you been feeling?"

"I am a god. I'm certain it's almost finished with me." Loki hesitated, almost appearing to be concerned before giving his full diagnosis, "It will be worse for a Midgardian. But by placing spells on the food you eat, it should take care of you. However, I can't yet tell you how long it will last."

"So the apple?" Clint didn't seem all too focused on Loki's bad news. He seemed like he was trying to focus on the good that was coming from Loki's words.

His eyes traveled to the apple as Clint was still eating it. "Taken care of. I'll bring lunch for us later." Their eyes met and Loki nodded before leaving once again, hearing a faint thank you from Clint before shutting the door.

Daniel was feeling pretty anxious that Clint and Loki were acting like pretty good buddies. In fact, as soon as Daniel was able to, he quickly escaped from Loki's presence and immediately went to Tony as human Daniel.

_Wowza, reader! We just **have** to tell Tony! I have to tell Tony! The other Avengers should also hear about this highly suspicious behavior! It's **highly suspicious!** Those two just got back from who-knows-where! _

_WAH!_

**_READER_ ** _, what if 'good-Loki' was just a show and he's making Clint into his flying monkey again..._ (TMT)

_NOOOOO! No way! Loki wouldn't! He had a change of heart and he's on our side now! WE NEED TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS SO CLINT CAN GET AWAY FROM MY LOKI AND SO THAT MY LOKI CAN BE CLEARED!_


	10. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping to conclusions can lead to an awkward confrontation, but that's nothing a few jokes can't cover!

_So... I didn't go straight away to Tony and the others... I had to get some stuff of my own settled in my own mind first. ...Such as Loki and Clint's relationship... >_> _

_WHAT IF THEY GOT TOGETHER WHEN THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY AND ARE NOW SECRETLY DATING!? THAT DAMN HAWK STOLE MY MAN!_

_... Okay... Yes... I got carried away... I just can't bear to think that he might be secretly gay and choose someone else over me... I thought we were friends! But then... what if Loki actually is a traitor... I probably never meant anything to him anyway if that's the case... It still hurts to think about that... but I must tell Tony! I have to be the one to confront Loki... I need to hear it from him myself._

Daniel burst into the lab where Tony was working and he didn't hesitate to start bursting out with what he saw.

Tony dropped what he was doing at hearing Daniel's frantic explanation. "Flying monkey?! Again?! Reindeer Games doesn't know when to stop..."

"Exactly!" Daniel agreed as he began to storm to the exit of the room. "Which is why I'm going to interrogate Loki while you take Clint!"

Without waiting for debate, Daniel marched straight to Loki's room where Jarvis allowed him to go straight in without warning. Loki looked surprised at the sudden intrusion but other than that his irritation was clear on his face. At that impression, Daniel tried his best not to be rude as he asked, "Loki, what's going on with you and Clint?" Having Loki entirely avoid him and his question set him off. He let out a huff of air as he straight up questioned, "Are you, or are you not controlling Clint's mind again by playing your little magic games?!"

Loki instantly seemed put off by the accusation. His jaw was clenched as argued angrily, "It was simply an off-world sickness that infected Barton and he didn't want anyone to know he was too weak to do anything. I was only trusted by the archer because I was the only one there when he fell ill; not to mention, I'm the only one who could help him. I doubt you possess any magical abilities. Now, do you, Daniel?"

There was an awkward moment of silence before Daniel connected the dots aloud, "Oh... so you don't hang out with Clint because you want to? You hang out because you need to?"

"Of course. I have no interest in hanging out with an archer. He has absolutely nothing that interests me." Loki rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Daniel knew that Loki was now angry at him. How could he not miss Loki's temper? "You could always learn archery," He suggested as he tried to lighten the mood.

Loki gave an incredulous gaze. "Are you trying to make a jest?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I certainly can't actually imagine you picking up a bow and arrow and making use of it."

"As if I would be caught dead doing something as childish as that. I have magic, not little hunting toys." Just by hearing his voice, one would think he was still mad, but the look in his eyes told another story. He was enjoying inadvertently making fun of Clint and his archery sport.

"Hmph," Daniel gave a soft smile. He was definitely glad to have Loki joking around again. He was especially relieved at his friend wasn't a traitor as they had assumed... He got slightly flustered at remembering why he burst in there in the first place. "Erm... Sorry... About coming in here and yelling at you..."

"Anthony put you up to that, didn't he?"

Daniel hesitated. He could tell the truth... or he could put the blame all on Tony and act like he had nothing to do with accusing Loki. "Yeeeah! Tony thought you were doing the whole 'flying-monkey' thing again!"

All the tension in the room vanished as Loki suddenly narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I... do not understand." They stared at each other for a moment. "What is a... flying monkey?"

"It's a reference." Daniel awkwardly shuffled his feet. "It doesn't matter. But I should probably go clear this up with Tony before he gets the Avengers involved."

As he walked to the door, Loki added, "I would be grateful. I would also be grateful for knowing what a flying monkey is!"

"Look it up on your laptop. Tony got you one." Daniel pointed to the device on his desk as he left the room with no further instruction. Loki would be busy learning how to use that. That gave Daniel lots of time to clear up the mess that he had gotten them into.

_Well, it's good to see Loki doing better after such a long time. I found out that he was perfectly fine and that there's no chance he could ever be secretly dating Clint. They are too horrible for each other! They clash horribly!_

_Unless... that's just what they want you to think... >~< _

_Hopefully not! But I also found that Loki prefers magic to actual weapons. It makes me curious as to what he actually prefers to fight with. Except for that big magical explosion with the aliens, I've never really seen Loki fight before. Hm... This makes me curious about Loki now. That's it. My new action plan is to get closer to Loki. Maybe then I can learn if Asgardians are cool with homosexuality..._


	11. Trust in Big Sister Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel needs someone to confide in before his heart gives out on him.

_So, listen, I've spent days getting closer to Loki. He's actually a pretty nice guy when you're not on his bad side and when he actually likes you. He can also do many neat magic tricks, which he claims is nothing compared to what he can really do- I REALLY believe that one considering what we saw that one time between him and the aliens._

_He also likes telling stories of when he and Thor were children! God, that was the best! He said he transformed himself into a snake because he knew that Thor loved snakes and so he was picked up and admired by Thor. I was confused at first, but then he told me he transformed back into himself and stabbed his brother! I'm honestly not surprised but at the same time, I'm actually wondering how they made it into adulthood in one piece. The funniest part was that Thor actually overheard that story and came fussing at us with a childish pouty face. He was too adorable! Loki even told him to stop acting like an overgrown child! Unfortunately, the fun ended and I was cast away with Natasha on a mission. It was easy enough with my powers. But... since the mission, I've been feeling a lot closer to her. She really has my back in and out of missions. She’s like a big sister to me._

_My emotions are honestly too out of control now. I **need** to tell someone. I need to feel validated! I mean... I feel like I can trust Natasha with anything. I can tell her... Right, reader? I'm sure I can... I don't know about this... I haven't told anyone since... since my family... _

_...Reader...............can you hold my hand?_

It was officially one night after their successful mission and Natasha and Daniel were out having a free night. They were both calmly walking through Central Park at around 10:00 pm. Though, Daniel was anything but calm. His mind was warring with itself. Tell her and let her help... or keep it to himself to eternally suffer alone. His mouth suddenly moved on its own as he said between calming breaths, "Natasha... I have to tell you something... I can trust you, right?"

Natasha turned her head to look at him. Her eyebrow was slightly raised but her eyes shone in concern. "Of course, we're not just a team. We're a family, Daniel. You can trust all of us. What's up?"

"I..." He awkwardly started but stopped right there. He wasn't even sure how he wanted to word it... They stopped in the middle of the park by a water fountain, which provided to be the noise breaker between their silence.

But Natasha's expression was very soft and sisterly as she encouraged, "You can tell me anything, Daniel. I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Daniel let out a breath as he slowly nodded his head, looking down at his shoes. The words then slowly came out in an unsure stutter, "I- I'm gay, Nat..."

There was silence for a few minutes. It made Daniel feel even more awkward, causing him to hold his breath for judgment. Natasha slowly nodded her head as though accepting that information. She didn't seem thrown off in the least bit.

A quiet word then came from her, "Okay."

Daniel paused before he was able to breathe once more. "Okay? Just... okay?"

She nodded confidently, sure of her answer. "Yeah."

"That's all? You aren't... surprised? You don't hate me?"

She smiled at him as she put her hands in her jacket pockets. "Of course not."

"So you knew?"

"No."

"But you don't mind?"

Natasha shook her head. "Not at all. You're still you no matter what you choose to be or who you choose to love."

"I... uh... don't know what to say." A smile broke through on his face as tears welled at the edge of his vision. He was accepted. It took him a moment to soak in what had just occurred between them and he suddenly launched forward, hugging Natasha fiercely. "Thank you so much, Natasha."

Natasha couldn't help but laugh at his emotional state. It wasn't a teasing chuckle or an uncomfortable laugh. It was a loving laugh. He could tell by the way she hugged him back and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "It's okay, Daniel." He wiped his built-up tears and nodded his head, still smiling as they walked home together.

_I... feel so relieved now that someone knows the real me and actually accepts me... I still have a bit of a weight on my shoulders but it feels so much lighter now! I can actually be myself in front of someone and they'll actually still be there for me! Natasha is such a lifesaver!_

_But it's still weird because I've never really been myself in front of anyone before... I never really thought about having the chance to open up like this... I've never considered it before... But... Well, reader, I strongly do suggest opening up. I have to say, what a relief it is to be free from the constraints of my own mind! YES! SOMEONE out there is willing to hear and accept us! I'M FREE AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!_


	12. He is Lookin' Fiiiine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love, Simon", anyone? Daniel's taking a few lessons out of Natasha's book.

_It's been a few days since my hype over October starting AND my whole telling Natasha about my being gay... but not much has changed other than how she proceeded to note every time she saw me bottling up my emotions. I have to admit, it gets pretty tiresome. So, I eventually asked how she handled being around hot guys 24/7. She was a woman, after all. She had to have SOME kind of opinion. Which, she gave me a pretty unexpected answer. She gave me a knowing smile before telling me that she simply ignored them. She KNEW that wouldn't help me in the least bit! But I had a feeling she did that on purpose. She knew I was just avoiding telling her who I truly crushed on by calling all the guys in the building hot-- which that is still true, by the way! Cap and Thor are ripped! So she then occasionally teased me, but her prodding was what I ignored. She even invited me to train with her for the morning. But it wasn't like I was going to say no to her. I know what you're thinking, this is probably a bad idea. But can I really avoid it, reader? I owe her a lot..._

Upon arriving, Daniel immediately saw Loki in the training room with Steve while Natasha and Clint were also in there after their brief training session.

Upon seeing Daniel, Natasha smiled and beckoned him over. After all, she was the one who asked him to show up, and Clint was finished so she didn't have anyone else to spar with. She asked with a smirk, "Ready?"

"For?"

"Training."

"OH!" That was an idiotic thing to ask. Why else would he be in the training room other than to train? Well... Loki was there... but that's not why Daniel was there! Definitely not! "Yeah! I knew that! totally!" Daniel knew exactly why she rolled her eyes. He was probably looking like such an absolute idiot...

They started training without warning and Natasha quickly had him pinned to the floor on his stomach with his arms behind back as she leaned close to him and whispered, "Hey, you're gay so it's okay for us to do this now: Tell me, isn't Cap lookin' fiiiiine with that tight shirt on?"

Daniel got all awkward before he shoved Natasha off of him and they resumed their fighting positions. He muttered with a shrug, "Yeah, sure, I guess. He looks fine..." he glanced up at Steve who was still training with Loki. They seemed really deep into their fight, exchanging blows and blocks in accurate and well-performed moves.

"No, Daniel." Natasha threw punches as Daniel blocked them and suddenly switched positions as Loki was in both of their line of sight for a moment. His eyes lingered on Loki and Natasha easily noticed with a smirk. She continued her earlier correction, "You aren't doing it right. You have to learn how to do it better than that. So..." She glanced at Loki. "How about him? Doesn't Loki look good without a shirt on?" Natasha looked at Daniel with a smile, knowing that probably got to him. "Repeat after me: He is lookin' fiiiiine."

There was silence for a few minutes as they exchanged blows, but she stopped, making Daniel freeze as she stared pointedly. Daniel clearly had a slight blush at her insistence. "Fine... He looks fiiiine."

"Hey!" Her eyes narrowed on him, making him almost flinch, thinking she was going to drop him at any minute. But she only snapped, "Drop the sarcasm!" She went get a bottle of water as she sat on the bench and drank, watching him. "Say it again, but mean it! I know you mean it!"

"Alright..." Daniel bit his bottom lip before he took a deep breath. "He is lookin' fine."

"Better," Natasha nodded and her smile grew. "Try to be more genuine. Loosen up! Feel it in your heart."

Daniel took an even deeper breath and loosened up his muscles a bit by swinging his arms in circular motions while he was almost hopping on the balls of his feet as he announced loudly, "He is lookin fiiiiiine!"

"Who's looking fine?"

Daniel panicked as Loki was behind him, wearing a shirt that was slightly drenched with sweat and was sticking to his toned figure. Steve must have done a lot to make _Loki, a God_ , sweat. But Daniel loved the way the shirt stuck to his torso... woah! He was staring! Daniel needed to stop staring so weirdly! He exclaimed suddenly, "Not you! I- I mean, you- I wasn't-"

Natasha smiled knowingly and stood to her feet. "I'll leave you two to talk." She left without a problem in the world as she left the training room while talking to Steve who was leaving at the same time.

Daniel stood there flabbergasted before he struggled to explain, "I was just- Natasha and I were messing around. I'm not saying you don't look fine- I mean, you obviously look good. Not in a weird way! I was just- we were joking around about Cap."

Loki seemed to be struck silent as he looked away awkwardly. "Yes... well... very well." His tone clearly expressed his confusion as well as his facial features.

"I... uh... I'll see you later." Daniel rubbed the back of his neck before he quickly left. He didn't want to stay in that awkward atmosphere for any longer than he had to.

Not to mention, later on, that day, he met up once again with Natasha and glared steadily at her before accepting a conversation with her.

_Wow, I can't believe I called Loki good looking... TO HIS FACE... I have to be the most awkward human in the human race!! God..._

_Halloween is coming... Halloween is coming and I have time to get over this! All I have to do is get into the groove of the spook month! This is going to be a fun distraction! We can even get Thor and Loki involved too! I bet they would love it!_

_By the way, don't think I'm stupid, reader! I see you reading my diary! Who the hell do you think you are?! If you're going to read in my diary at least have the decency to not crumple the pages... and NO... I'm not pouting... You're just being mean! I don't know who you are or where you live.... but if you tell anyone my secret, Liam Neeson will find you and will kill you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the movie "Love, Simon" then I highly suggest it for your gay hearts!


	13. Getting Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel made a huge mistake. A big, bad, horrible mistake.

_Everyone's getting into the holiday spirit! I mean... after we told Thor and Loki about it, the tower turned into a literal haunted house. I'm quite literally terrified to even walk into the bathroom. Loki took the phrase 'trick or treat' to the absolute extreme. You honestly never know what's behind a closed door! You won't know if something scary or something good is behind a door until it's too late. What's worse is that Tony thought it would be funny if he would record everything in the tower, even if it's him getting tricked or treated!_

_It's almost concerning in a way, but I definitely have been thinking that the Avengers have a new-found hatred for Loki and his tricks._

_Natasha has yet to leave me alone about him too! She's been telling me to invite him as my date to Tony's Halloween party on October 31st. While it might be cute to dress up as a couple... I don't think I'm ready for that first step. But I'm sure Loki and I can still hang out. I'm sure Tony's going to put me in charge of keeping him from crashing the party anyway. Well... It's lunchtime so I at least hope that goes right. I don't want to find a family of squishy fake spiders in my noodles again..._

"Guuuuys!" Daniel shouted as he walked into the kitchen. But he stopped and his eyes went wide as he started screaming and jumping around, twisting this way and that, failing at getting the spider webs off of him. "GET IT OFF! GET IT SHITTING OFF!" He only got himself more tangled in the webbing as he heard laughter coming from behind him. "I WILL KILL THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, ASGARDIAN!"

"Brought to you byyyyy:" A new voice announced happily as a boy jumped down from the ceiling, "Your friendly, neighborhood Spiderman!"

"I SHITTING HATE SPIDER WEBS AND I WILL MURDER YOU ALL!"

Daniel found that Loki took his own sweet time in helping him out of the spider webs. But as soon as he was free, he didn't have time to start a murder spree, for Loki put an arm around his shoulder and introduced, "Daniel, this is my new companion, Peter Tonyson."

Peter seemed to blush at the insinuation as he argued, "Uh, Mr. Loki, that's not my last name..."

Loki seemed surprised by this as he corrected, "Steveson?"

"Um... no..."

"Bruceson?"

"Not really..."

"Clintson?"

"Mr. Loki it's-"

Loki then gasped dramatically as he questioned, "Lokison?!"

"What?"

Daniel was surprisingly the first to fuss, "No! Loki, stop!"

"Wah! Kid, what are you doing?!"

Peter jumped at hearing Tony's angry voice. "Oh no! Mr. Stark got webbed! I've gotta go! By Mr. Mischief!"

He watched as Peter launched himself onto the ceiling that was covered in webs and crawl away like the Spiderman that he was. Daniel's eyes then fell onto Loki in a hard glare. It didn't take long for Loki to realize the harsh gaze he was getting. His eyebrows went up in question. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Daniel punched Loki's shoulder as he walked right past the trickster and to the fridge. "I _hate_ spider webs. Until you make it up to me I'll hate you too."

"Huh?" Loki's mouth was slightly dropped open as he tilted his head. A smile then crept across his confused features. "You couldn't hate me. I know you too well, Daniel." Loki pat his shoulder before walking over to the table and taking a seat. "So, what might be for lunch today?"

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows together as he glanced at the god. But he simply pulled out a leftover plate of popcorn chicken that had been made a night ago. He went to warm it up in the microwave as he answered Loki's question with a question of his own, "That's a good question, Loki. What _is_ for lunch today? You should really figure that out. You wouldn't want to go hungry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He immediately got into his defensive voice. "You're warming up food right now! Don't- Daniel, stop trying to act like me! You're doing a horrible job at it!"

His shoulders shook as he held back his laughter. "Gee, Loki, you could swear I was turning into you or something." Daniel took the food out of the microwave just as it began to beep at him. He grabbed two sodas from the fridge before he carried them to the table. He then noticed Loki watching him with irritation clear in his ocean eyes. Daniel smiled innocently as he placed the bowl between them and gave Loki one of the drinks. "I was only joking, you know. I think I would be a horrible you. Not to mention that I think everyone would hate having two of you around the tower. They already have enough of one." Daniel shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink before he began to eat.

"You would be a horrible me," Loki muttered as he joined, eating the Midgardian food that was set on the table for them.

Daniel simply smiled as they ate in silence. But the minute Loki reached for his drink Daniel quickly shoved as many popcorn chickens as he could into his mouth. Loki gave him a strange look, of course, but Daniel only shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant type of way. However, when Loki pulled the cap of the soda the sticky drink went shooting everywhere. Daniel immediately moved out of the area but Loki was absolutely drenched. Daniel tried not to choke as he gobbled down the food in his mouth between laughs.

Loki then angled his head towards him, where his dark, ocean colored, killer eyes were definitely shooting daggers into Daniel's soul. Daniel shouted in defense, "It's not my fault you decided to web me! Call it revenge, trickster!" As soon as he stood to his feet, Daniel bolted out of the room in a mad dash. He wasn't curious enough to stick around and face Loki's rage. "Wah!" He stopped short, too close to being beheaded by an ax that was soon buried into the wall. He grabbed his neck and looked back at Loki who held yet another ax in his hands as he was still following the poor Midgardian boy. Daniel screamed in panic as he ran down the hall, "Loki! No! Stop! _I'M SOOORRRYYYY_!"

_OH MY GOD. OH MY DEAR GOD. HE'S ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL ME. LOKI IS TRYING TO MURDER ME._

_READER, MY DARLING FRIEND-READER, PLEASE CALL THE AVENGERS FOR HELP. I'M STUCK HIDING IN A CABINET AS A SMALL MONKEY. STOP LAUGHING AT ME._

_Yes, I know, it sounds stupid, but what would you do to keep away from a murderous god?? A monkey was the only thing with fingers that were small enough to fit and hide in a small space!_

_You wouldn't kill a little monkey with a cute face like mine, would you? But axes... what a really iconic way to die during October, don't you think?_ >M<

 _I love you too much! Please don't let me die by the hands of my Godly love!_ T-T _Aw! We are so going to need couples counseling! Where's Natasha when I need her?!_


	14. Haunted Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Try not to get too drunk at Tony's spooky Halloween party!

_OH! HAHAHA! You missed it, Reader! Tony was P-I-S-S-E-D. Loki came at me with those axes of his and completely ruined Tony's kitchen! The good news is that I'm no longer on Loki's 'most wanted' list_ . _Meaning... he hasn't been trying to kill me since that day. Though, I still check and make sure my food isn't poisoned or something like that........_

_Not my fault he decided to bring that Spider-kid into this! Everything that happened was totally called for since that bug came to the tower._

_Speaking of bugs, TONIGHT IS THE HALLOWEEN PARTY! I DUNNO WHAT TO DO! It’s bugging me! You know what, maybe I can just be a werewolf and reflect on my powers and then potentially eat you reader for being so mean to me and stealing my diary... Yes, I caught you red-handed!_ :)

Daniel rubbed his hands together as he stood in front of the mirror in his room. "Alright... Now to grow a lot more hair before I freeze to death here." Staring at himself in the mirror, he was only wearing a pair of stretchy pants with his upper body bare.

He took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest as he began to grow light-colored fur that matched his hair. He then fell forward, being so unsteady on his feet which were becoming almost like human paws. His fingers got thicker, as well as grown sharp claws. Fur was sticking out awkwardly from his pants and he almost laughed at how weird it looked.

But he shook his fur, smiling at the way it framed his body and stood at awkward intervals at places. Baring his teeth in a smile, Daniel couldn't help but let out a loud howl. He couldn't wait to show everyone his costume!

He bolted from his room, running similar to a dog as his nails clattered on the floor. He ran to the elevator but soon found that he didn't want to ruin the buttons with his claws so he growled out deeply, "Jarvis, take me to the common room."

"Yes, sir, Daniel."

As soon as the doors opened, he bolted out of the elevator and barreled right into Steve. Steve seemed panicked until Daniel was able to ask, "Steeeeeeeve, what are you dressing up as?"

Steve sat up facing him as he replied in confusion, "A pirate, apparently. Tony said something about someone named Captain Crunch. I didn't know what that meant... but I didn't have any other plans and Tony already bought the costume." After a moment of studying Daniel, he asked, "I'm going to assume you're being a werewolf tonight?"

Daniel nodded with a bright, toothy smile. "But right now I have to find Natasha!" He quickly jumped off of Steve and ran out of the room. Using his fabulous sense of smell, it was easy to track down Natasha. However, he stopped short of the sofa upon seeing her leaning over a nearly naked Clint while he was groaning and suddenly hissing, "Ah! Not so rough, Nat!

Daniel flinched back, unintentionally gathering both of their attention. Natasha smiled at the werewolf while again tugging at the strings in her hands, making Clint gasp breathlessly.

"Natasha! You're going to kill me!"

She rolled her eyes and argued, "Shut up, Clint. No one has ever experienced death by a corset."

Daniel then fell back, transforming back into his human form as he struggled to breathe from laughing much too hard at the scene.

Clint narrowed his eyes as he shouted, "Don't laugh, Daniel! Natasha's going to put a corset on you next!"

"Actually," Natasha silenced him with a final tug on the strings. "I rather like Daniel's idea of dressing up as a werewolf."

Daniel smiled widely towards Clint as he stood up, proud of his safe position. "So you're going to help me, Natasha?"

Natasha smiled knowingly as she stood straight and looked at him. "I already got it covered, Daniel. I didn't know you were going to be a werewolf. But it's going to be great anyway."

He tilted his head with a smile. "Okay then, Natasha! I'll trust your judgment on that. I'll just hide away in my room until the party!" Daniel turned to leave, but he suddenly halted in the doorway before glancing back at them. "Um... I forgot to ask... Why is Clint wearing a corset?"

Natasha smirked deviously as Clint's face went red. She replied slyly, "You'll see."

Daniel nodded awkwardly, glancing at Clint before escaping back to his room.

**********

Daniel napped for hours curled up in his werewolf form. He had to admit, he was never as warm as he was when he was shifted into a fluffy, furry animal. When he finally opened his eyes he looked up at the night sky and noticed the moon shining brightly in the sky. He quickly shot to his feet with a growl.

He couldn't believe they didn't wake him up for the party! They probably started hours ago!

Without checking his appearance, Daniel ran from his room, knocking over a desk in the hall as he ran up the stairs and to the penthouse where the party was being held.

With a loud howl, he burst through the closed doors, causing many guests to shriek in fright. But as soon as everything calmed down they were in awe of his outfit.

A cloak then draped across his vision as an odd voice asked, "Daniel?"

Daniel flinched back, running straight into the door causing people to laugh. But he looked up and noticed that a Vampire Loki was hanging upside down from the ceiling with the help of Spiderman. Daniel tilted his head in confusion. "Loki...?"

Loki smiled, baring his sharp fangs. "Indeed." Spiderman dropped him from the ceiling, allowing him to stand freely in front of the werewolf. "I'm surprised you made it. I was about to go see if you were even coming."

"Worried?"

"Of course not. I would think a mighty wolf such as yourself could handle his own."

"But yet you would come for a visit?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Of course, I could always leave this godforsaken party. I am all on my own."

Daniel smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he gestured up to the ceiling. "You didn't look all alone."

"Without a decent company, I mean. Children don’t count." He corrected with a nod and a slight smile of his own, "How about a few drinks?"

"Might as well loosen up..."

**********

Daniel laughed uncontrollably as he slung his arm over Loki's shoulder. "DAMN IT. Why d'you have to say such stupid things?! I thought you're a prince!" He was in his human form, as he apparently couldn't hold a non-human form at the same time as becoming drunk. He very rarely in his life got drunk, and _that_ was one of those few times. Drunk while wearing nothing but his sweatpants and Loki's cloak from the vampire costume to at least cover up his shirtless top.

Loki blinked a few times as he took in the situation. "I made a small joke about drinking blood, Daniel."

"You don't drink bloods, idiot!" With a sigh, Daniel's head fell onto Loki's shoulder. "You're an idiot. You're my idiot." Daniel opened his eyes and his head snapped up at his first sight. "Oh my God. I'm gay and that woman is beautiful."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows as he followed Daniel's line of sight. His eyes suddenly went wide. "Daniel, that's Clint in a dress."

Daniel squinted his eyes as he leaned forward. "OH SHIT. THAT'S CLINT IN A DRESS AND NAT IN A TUX." His eyes then found a golden and red suit across the room walking around and sharing drinks with different monsters and such. "Is that a robot from Star Wars? What is that doing here?"

Loki frowned and looked back at Daniel with a sigh. "That's Tony. I believe it's time for you to go to bed... You're a tad bit intoxicated."

"But-" Daniel stopped before he even started speaking. He then mumbled in a drowsy tone, "Loookiiii."

Before Daniel knew it, Loki was lifting him over his shoulder and carrying the shirtless boy away from the party. Of course, Loki did lock eyes with Natasha before exiting.

The thing that stirred Daniel from his state was when Loki gently placed him on his comfy bed. Gee, Daniel wondered when he got to his room so fast...

Loki smirked in amusement at Daniel's dazed face. "You can wash up tomorrow. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

Daniel slowly nodded his head as his eyelids slowly drooped lower. However, the whole time, he stared at Loki. Such a beautiful God was standing in his room. Or was he really that drunk....?

_Jesus Christ. I woke up with the **biggest** frikin headache in all of the universe's history! Apparently, I was so drunk last night! I can't even remember what happened. Based on how Natasha brought me the proper medicine for a horrible hangover, I came to the conclusion that everyone knew how drunk I was last night. _

_Ugh... I didn't tell you about their costumes, did I? Well, to wrap you up on what happened, Natasha and Clint were gender-swapped, Tony was... well... Iron Man, same with Thor (unless you call "Thor" and the "God of Thunder" two completely different people...), Bruce was green(he looked like a witch, but I think he was trying to look like the Hulk), and finally, Steve was a pirate and oddly enough, he did look like the Captain Crunch from the cereal box._

_It was a super exciting night, but I'm looking forward to getting every detail about what happened from Natasha because I faintly remember spending most of it with Loki..._

_You would tell me if I did anything stupid... wouldn't you, reader?_


	15. Cold Fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time Daniel plays truth or dare. But on the bright side... it's Thanksgiving! On the... less bright side, IT'S COLD.

_Brr... Freeze... Cold... Shiver..._

_Ugh... it's much too cold for life. Who said it was okay for the temperature to go below 85°F on Thanksgiving??? --um, Happy Thanksgiving, by the way, reader!-- I never said that it was okay to be this cold! I lived in a desert where the coldest it got was at night and I NEVER went out at night!_

_Not even my thickest jacket can keep me warm in this eternal blizzard! I need supplies to go hibernate for winter... I need 12 heaters... 17 blankets... 13 scarves... 4 pairs of gloves... 28 of Loki's neat little glowing rocks that emit a weird heat thing.... and... Yeah, I need a Loki to surround me with warmth._

_What? It's not weird! Penguins do it all the time so why is it weird when I want to do it to survive?!_

_Burrow, burrow, burrow, warm..._

"Daniel? Are you under there?"

Daniel poked his beanie covered head out of his pillow and blanket fort only to find Steve standing outside, observing his rather large palace built from the cushions of Tony's sofa along with many blankets and pillows that were found elsewhere. Daniel asked with a tilted head, "Was there something you needed, Steve?"

Steve shook his head as he knelt in front of the fort, peering in through the small crack that allowed Daniel to see out. "I just haven't made one of these since I was a kid." After a moment of silence, he left the room, and Daniel was left curiously watching after him until he disappeared from sight.

Backing into his warm shelter, he burrowed himself under a thick blanket which was the warmest thing in the universe to him. After a few moments of lying still with his eyes closed, the blanket was torn off of the front of his fort and he jumped angrily, "You're letting all of my warm air out!"

Upon seeing Steve standing there with more pillows and larger blankets, Daniel quieted down. Steve began to lay out his stuff, making the fort much bigger than before as he explained, "I couldn't resist making it bigger. It looked so warm and fun." He closed the entrance and sat crossed legged with Daniel in the big home-made shelter.

Daniel sat up with his blanket draped over his shoulders as he asked, "So you used to do this sort of thing as a kid?"

Steve nodded with a smile as he looked to be enjoying a fond memory. "My mom and I always used to make a fort in the living room. Sometimes, on cold nights, my best friend, Bucky, would come over and play in the fort too. We even slept in our forts from time to time."

Daniel looked down, getting the sad vibes from Steve. He then looked up and said playfully, "Is the 90-year-old man feeling like a kid again?"

Steve smiled and smacked Daniel with a pillow and he laughed, "I might just be. Is the actual kid having a problem with that?"

Daniel scoffed as he tilted his head up. "I'm not a kid, Steve! I'll show you what a kid looks like!" In a swift moment, there was a goat in the place where Daniel sat. With a smile, the goat commented, " _Now I'm a kid!_ "

"Childish." Steve pat goat-Daniel's head with an amused smile before Daniel turned back into a human with red-tinted cheeks. Steve teased, "Shapeshifter Daniel doesn't like for me to pet him?"

"Sh-shut up!" Daniel shouted as he looked away from the soldier. "How would you feel if I started petting you?!"

There was a moment of silence before Daniel felt a cold breeze and he shivered harshly. Steve picked up on this as he asked, "What was that?"

Loki suddenly broke through the entrance and looked curiously at the two of them. "What's this?"

Daniel shivered once again as he fussed, "Loki, stop making it cold in here! I'm freezing!" Daniel then added another blanket on top of him, trying to conserve his warmth.

Loki blinked a few times before he crawled in and closed the blanket as per Daniel's wishes. "I apologize. I didn't know such cold affected you."

Steve commented, "He's from a desert. You shouldn't expect him to have a tolerance for this kind of temperature. It’s almost winter."

Loki tilted his head for a moment before snapping his fingers and making more blankets appear across the ground. "There. This should help."

Daniel practically had hearts in his eyes as he exclaimed, "Thank you so much!" Daniel dove into the pile of blankets as his shivering ceased. "Love. Warmth..."

Daniel was so absorbed in his blissful warm blankets, he almost missed when Loki asked accusingly, "Are these mine?"

The shapeshifter poked his head up, finding a few of the warm, glowing stones in Loki's hands. He hesitated before answering, "Maybe... They're just so warm!"

With his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, Loki added, "So I'm assuming you know where the rest of them are? There were quite many missing from my room this morning."

Daniel's face grew red as he muttered, "Y- yeah... I know where they are..."

Steve and Loki were both staring at him in silence as though he would give the secrets to the universe at any moment. Daniel glanced up at them with his lips pressed firmly together in an expression of awkwardness. Never in his current life would he admit to where those stones were.

Loki's eyebrows drew together before he sighed, "Nevermind..."

Daniel swiftly changed the topic, "SO, you guys are in here instead of enjoying Thanksgiving. What's up?"

Loki deadpanned, "I don't celebrate Midgardian holidays."

Sitting beside him, Steve commented, "You celebrated Halloween."

A smirk crossed the trickster's face as he recalled his 'celebrations' of Halloween. "Indeed I did."

Daniel grimaced at the thought of how his Halloween ended up. "Can we not bring up Halloween like ever again?"

Loki crossed his arms with a smirk, knowing exactly that Daniel's drunk night was exactly what he was trying to avoid being reminded of. With a teasing edge to his voice, he asked, "And what might you wish to do if not talk about how wonderfully drunk you were?"

"Steve!" Daniel looked over to his patriotic friend, changing the subject. "Do you want to play truth or dare?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It would keep us entertained for a while. Daniel, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

After a moment of thinking, Steve suggested, "Alright, I dare you to be exactly like Loki for the next minute."

Loki and Daniel stared at each other for a moment before Daniel shrugged his shoulders and transformed into Loki. Daniel cleared his voice and said in Loki's tone of voice, "Very well you stupid Midgardian. I can be a God burdened with glorious purpose any day I want! Kneel before me, pesky mortals!"

Loki scrunched his nose up as he argued, "I do not sound like that! Never have I called a mortal 'pesky'! But I may just call you one..."

Without hesitation, Daniel mocked, "I do not sound like that!" With that, he transformed back into himself, not missing Loki's glare. With a smile, Daniel asked, "Loki, truth or dare?"

Loki was evidently uncomfortable with the game, but he wasn't about to back out of a game for Midgardians. "Truth."

Daniel tilted his head before asking, "So, do you _truly_ hate Thor?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in the answer but it was too quick and obviously forced. With furrowed eyebrows, Steve explained, "The rules of the game are simple. For a dare, you _have_ to do what the person dares you to do. For truth, you have to _truthfully_ answer the question. The rules of the game can't be broken. So, give it another shot. We're all trustworthy here. This is a blanket fort of secrecy."

Loki frowned and rolled his eyes, looking down as he tumbled one of the small glowing stones in his hands. "Fine, no, I do not truly hate Thor. Are we done?"

Daniel nodded with a small smile. "Done. You're learning. Now it's your turn to pick a person and ask."

"Daniel."

"Truth."

With a grin, Loki asked his own devious question, "Who in this tower has stolen your heart?"

Daniel felt his heart stop. He should have expected Loki to hit hard after the person question he was just asked. He hesitantly replied, "I... don't like anyone in the tower. We're all friends."

"Precisely," Loki drawled, leaning forward. "We're all friends. Which is why you should have no reason to lie to us, _your dear friends._ Surely there is someone in the tower. After all, when you were drunk you were giving Barton the nicest of compliments."

With a groan of discomfort, Daniel impulsively shouted, "I have a crush on Natasha!" Without missing a beat, he continued to exclaim, "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and her curves bring out her figure like an angel! Her hair is red like the fiery passion I feel for her and I never told anyone before and I love her so much! She's a lovely woman! She's absolutely perfec-"

"Daniel," Steve interrupted with a slightly red face. "You're good. You answered his question."

"Don't tell her..."

Loki was still looking down at the rock in his hands, hardly paying attention to the two of them, but he nodded his agreement as Steve said, "Don't worry, Daniel. Loki and I won't tell her a thing."

Without another word on the topic, Daniel was quick to move on to calling out Steve and quite actually daring him to give him his red, white, and blue socks. Yes, Daniel was going to be a cold Daniel no matter what. That was followed by Loki being dared to mock Daniel. Daniel's face was nothing but red as Loki had mocked the exact scene where a drunk Daniel was gawking at Clint in a dress.

However, the cycle soon returned to Daniel who chose dare, not willing to take another truth from Loki. But, needless to say, that was just another mistake. "Daniel, I dare you to tell Lady Romanoff how you feel."

"WHAT?!"

"Ooh..." Steve stretched as he stood up. "Well, let's go and get it done."

"N- no way, guys! C'mon! Have mercy! I thought we were friends!" Without much of a fight, Loki and Steve managed to wrap him within a blanket and drag him along with them all the way down the hall and up the elevator to Natasha's room where they knocked and waited patiently.

The door opened, revealing Natasha in a t-shirt with yoga pants. She didn't have much of an expression on her face as she greeted, "Hello, guys."

Steve nudged Daniel as he said encouragingly, "Go on. Tell her."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Natasha!"

"Not _that_ ," Loki growled as he smacked Daniel on the back of his head. "Be _truthful,_ Daniel."

He hesitated before he awkwardly admitted, "N- Nat... I have a crush on you."

With a clenched jaw, Natasha pulled him into the room and slammed the door on Steve and Loki. "What the hell is this?"

In a panic he explained quickly, "We were playing truth or dare! I didn't know what to do! I panicked!"

"UGH." She groaned in obvious annoyance. "Why not just tell the truth?!"

He argued pleadingly, "I'm not ready to tell the truth! Please, Natasha!"

"I _will_ get you to tell him."

Natasha swung open the door and kicked Daniel out before slamming the door behind him. Daniel awkwardly looked to Steve and Loki who were staring at him expectantly. "I... um... It went well..."

Steve tilted his head, neither one of the men looked like they believed his calm little lie. "What did she say?"

He glanced away awkwardly as he answered briefly, "Well... she doesn't return the feelings."

Steve looks down sympathetically. "Sorry, Daniel..."

Meeting Loki's gaze was truly the most terrifying thing at the moment. One glance made it seem as though he was being deeply scrutinized by the God. Daniel held his breath under Loki's heavy gaze. Loki evidently knew something and that gave Daniel a bad feeling.

Shoving aside his discomfort, Daniel put on a fake smile as he said, "It's fine! I'm just going to go back to the fort for now... See you guys..." He didn't waste any time in getting back to the warmth of the fort. That had to be his second-worst experience of autumn.

_Maybe I should just admit my feelings for Loki. Maybe that would be easier than this. I mean, yes, I distinctly remember telling him that I would tell him what was troubling me so much, but I just **cannot** bring myself to do that right now. I need to actually grow a pair. _

_Natasha wants me to confess to him so I'll just go get her to help me! Unless... you... want to help me, reader? XP I don't know what else to do! I mean, telling Natasha I was gay was easy compared to this! This is not only telling someone I'm gay, but this is telling someone that I'm gay **and** I love them! _

_Sure, I've been rejected by Natasha and should know what it feels like. But that's different! I didn't have a crush on Natasha, you know that! I love Loki and no one else! I wish it was that easy for me to tell him to his face... He's too perfect of a God._

_Wow... I just remembered it's Thanksgiving... I should be Thankful that Loki and I are friends. T-T I'll be thankful after I get over myself._

_PS- Make a note that it's always a bad idea to play truth or dare with Loki._


	16. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a problem or two with the holidays and Daniel's more than determined to help him.

_I'm gonna do it. Today's the day. Natasha keeps edging me on, but today I'm going to tell him._

_Not straightforward, of course. Do you think I'm crazy or something? God, reader, I didn't think you thought I was so bold._

_I'm just going to drop hints on our date until he notices. Sounds good, right? That's why I'M the brains of this operation!_

"Looookiiii!" Daniel threw the door open to the living room and didn't find Loki in there, but he did find Steve, Clint, and Tony. "Oh, hey guys. Loki isn't here?"

Tony looked up from his cup of coffee and duly asked, "What's up with Reindeer games?" Tony then seemed to realize something as his eyes widened and he pointed excitedly to Daniel and requested, "Hey. DANIEL, Steve was telling us about how you were Loki! Do an impression for us!"

Daniel awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I guess." He gave a smile as he transformed into the God of Mischief. Straightening his shirt, he turned dramatically and passed a hand through his hair as he asked in Loki's voice, "How do I look? Bow to your sexy God." With Tony and Clint laughing their butts off, he was encouraged to continue, "Anthony, you should know that my helmet is only shaped like that to make me taller than your ego."

"OOOOOH," Peter shouted from the kitchen with cereal in his mouth, "BURNED!"

Tony shouted back in offense, "Whose side are you on?!"

"Sorry, Mr. Stark!"

Daniel continued in amusement, "Thou hath burned you, Stark."

"Loki-"

Daniel shot around and came face to face with Thor. "Thor!"

The tense confusion had never been so strongly felt before. Thor blinked, observing for a moment before asking, "Were you not just in your room?"

Daniel quickly shifted back and waved his hands. "It was nothing! Thanks, Thor! Bye, Thor!" He ran out of the room and ran straight to Loki's room after finally finding out where he was. He quickly banged on the door, waiting patiently until it was opened.

But the only answer received was a shout, "What do you want?! I told you that I was not going make smoes with you and Rogers!"

Daniel cracked the door open slightly. "Um, Loki, it's Daniel, not Thor." He laughed slightly as he poked his head in. "And it's also smores, not smoes."

Loki looked away awkwardly as he was fiddling with something in his hands. Loki gently placed it on his bed as he looked back at Daniel. "Smores. Smoes. Whatever. Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Daniel smiled convincingly. "I was wondering if you'd like to come out with me today. Just... to go hang out."

Loki looked down for a moment before he sighed and agreed. "Very well. I'll go. Only to get away from Thor and his constant annoyances." He stood to go get dressed for a day with the mortals.

Daniel took that as an opportunity to slip inside and wait in Loki's room for him to get ready. He sat on the soft bed as he glanced at the thing Loki was looking at moments before. It was a silver-chained necklace with a dazzling snowflake on it. Daniel only wondered who that could have been for. Loki's mother? A lover?

Loki walked back out in his casual clothes with a light jacket, some gloves, and a green scarf. Daniel looked up quickly at him. "Ready to go?" Loki nodded, glancing at the necklace before following Daniel out.

***Tiiiiiime Skiiiiiip, Brought to you by Loki's sass***

Daniel and Loki were walking side by side through the park, but it wasn't as cute as Daniel thought it would be. It was quite awkward how nothing was being said between them. However, Daniel could also sympathetically feel the pain from Loki's heart. "Loki," Daniel started, gathering Loki's attention on him, "You seem quiet. Are you okay?"

Loki stared at him for a few moments before he finally turned away, staring back at the ice-covered pond and white scenery before them. "I'm quite fine."

Daniel didn't like that simple answer in their thick silence. He cleared off a snowy bench, shivering as he wiped his snow-covered gloves on his very thick layers of jackets and shirts. He then sat and directed Loki to do the same, which he eventually gave in and did. After a few more minutes of sitting in silence, Daniel spoke, "I know you're not okay." He placed his gloved hand over Loki's comfortingly. "And it's alright to not be okay. I don't think you should hold hell on your shoulders and act fine. It's okay to be sad sometimes."

Loki had his eyebrows scrunched together as he asked, "Daniel, what in Odin's beard are you talking about?"

Daniel glanced away before looking up and meeting Loki's ocean eyes with his own blue ones. "I know you're sad, and what I'm trying to say is that I want to be here for you. I want to be sad with you. You don't have to be sad alone."

Loki frowned as he argued loudly, "I'm not sad!"

"Then you're depressed!" Daniel appeared more frantic than before as he physically grabbed Loki's hand. "Let me HELP you!"

Loki was getting rather emotional under the pressure that Daniel was supplying. He wasn't really even sure how to continue speaking. "I don't need your help! I didn't ask for your help."

Daniel shouted in frustration, "And I'm giving you my help! Just take it!" He jumped on top of Loki, hugging him and refusing to let go as Loki squirmed "Stop being sad without me! I saw the sadness in your eyes! It's like you don't know how to live without that necklace! _Here_!" Daniel shoved the snowflake necklace into Loki's chest.

Loki's eyes widened as he was definitely not expecting the sudden action. Daniel could see the war between sadness and anger within him and quickly got off of him as they were once again sitting side by side.

Loki took the gloves off of his hands as he took the small necklace charm between his fingers. Sadness took over the anger as he muttered, "I never got the chance to give this to her... My Sigyn... She went missing before this holiday. Before this day, many years ago." His eyebrows furrowed as he closed his fist around the necklace. His voice began to shake just as his shoulders. "I've always hated this holiday and all Thor ever did was act as though nothing changed! He acted like it didn't matter that she wasn't there to celebrate another year with us!" His hands rested on his lap as he looked down. "But this holiday would never be the same... She loved it more than anyone I had ever known. She made it so special..."

Daniel stared with wide eyes. But he understood why Loki was more upset than usual. He never found a way to cope with the one happiness that was taken away from him; especially for around this time of year! Daniel knew he had to do something, so he held his arms out and said quietly, "It hurts to lose someone. Nothing could ever be the same. But... it doesn't have to be the same. You don't have to forget her. But she would want you to enjoy the things she loved. And like I said... I won't let you go through these things alone."

There was hesitation in his movements, but Loki eventually turned to look at Daniel. His arms then slowly wrapped around Daniel's neck as he held on desperately, making sure Daniel was not going to disappear on him as well. "Thank you... Daniel."

Daniel smiled, rubbing his back. "You're welcome, Loki. It's going to be okay now. We're going to have a great Christmas together and she'll always be there with you." Daniel took the necklace from Loki's hand and smiled as he placed it around Loki's neck, much to the God's surprise. "Now, how about we finish our walk and go make gingerbread men?"

Loki blinked a few times as he stood up with Daniel. "You make... men... out of ginger and bread?"

Daniel laughed with a bright smile. "Something like that! I can teach you! My family used to do it all the time!"

_Whew... What a long day. I have to say, Loki seemed to be doing better since we had that talk. He even got me to promise to tell him why I was always so tense. I have to do this before Christmas... **or else.** I don't know what the "or else" means, but he's the God of Mischief and I don't want to find out. _

_Heh... You'd probably laugh your butt off if I told you that Loki really thought I came from a family of witches that made actual men from food. It was great! And when we frosted the gingerbread men he asked what we had to do with them to make them live. Asgardians are so cute when they don't understand human culture! But he really liked the gingerbread men! He has such a sweet tooth._

_This gives me a great idea for a prank! XD Loki's going to love it! I transform into a gingerbread man... and when Loki goes to eat me... I turn back into myself and go "MMBLEG, IT'S ME" and I'll stab him as revenge for Thor!_

_I'm only kidding! ...well... about the stabbing part anyway... I'LL ONLY COME TO LIFE AND SCARE THE ASGARDIAN MISCHIEF RIGHT OUT OF HIM! Ohhoho! You've just gotta see this one, Reader! XD_


End file.
